Miraculous Decade
by AUNBRIE
Summary: After the War between the Heisei-Riders and the defeat of Super Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya and his friends continues to travel through the multiverse, the first world they go is in Paris as they come across teenage superheroes with magical jewelries called the Miraculouses. What world did Tsukasa and his friends ended up in and what is his mission in this world? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1: A new journey! (Proluge)

**Author's note: HELLO EVERYONE! That's right; this is my very first fanfic that does not involve with My Little Pony. Don't get me wrong I love MLP:FIM, but I think there are other interesting series I could watch and that's when I found Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **While I was waiting for KnightBrony's plans for Battle For Equestria, I stumble upon on this show about two months ago and at first I didn't really like it, but as the story progresses, I'm really intrigued by the plot and action of the show and that's when I try to see if there are any Miraculous Ladybug X Kamen Rider crossovers and I found only one.**

 **This story I wrote was inspired by Ezilo and his story Miraculous Tales of the Mask Beetle which was a crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and Kamen Rider Kabuto, I don't know why he stopped writing the story which has a good start. But it was the very first Miraculous Ladybug and Kamen Rider crossover. So this story will be the second one to appear and hopefully it'll inspire more people to write one.**

 **By the way, thought this story is inspired by Ezilo and his story, the plot is entirely different and instead of Kabuto, I decided to use Decade in the story. This story takes place after Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, while in the Miraculous Ladybug universe this takes place somewhere around Season 2.**

 **More information will be coming on the way, for now let's get started shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

Our story begins in an old wooden cottage which had a wooden board display outside with the word Hikari Studios; inside the cottage was different though as the ceiling and walls are white painted plaster with a few bricks like design along with a few tables, chairs and couches, a few old antique cameras and a large backdrop on the far end of the room, and in the room are five residences.

The first person is an elderly man wearing a short grey beanie cap, round black glasses, a white wool sweater vest over a white sleeve shirt, a white bowtie with black spots, cream color pants and white shoes. This elderly man is Eijiro Hikari, the owner of the Hikari Studios.

The second person is a young girl with black hair and black irises, wearing a blue, purple and indigo plaid dress and matching skirt, a red plaid shirt over the dress and purple shoes. This girl is Eijiro's granddaughter Natsumi Hikari.

The third person is a young man who's as tall as Natsumi has short black shaggy hair; he wears a black varsity jacket with white sleeves over a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. This young man is Yusuke Onodera a.k.a the alternate universe counterpart of the original Kamen Rider Kuuga.

The fourth person or rather the fourth inhabitant of Hikari Studios is the strangest of all, she is actually a tiny light pink color bat like creature which is a size of a ping-pong ball, having two rounded ears, a light pink lipstick and red eyes with eyelashes. This is Kiva-la, a member of the Kivat bat family race with imperial demon imperial powers from the World of Kamen Rider Kiva!

The fifth, last but not least person in the Studio is a young man, who appears to be taller and older than Yusuke and Natsumi, he has brown brunette hair with several hair bangs, black eye irises. He wears a black coat over a pink shirt-

"IT'S MAGENTA!" The said young man interrupts the narration with annoyance.

The narrator then looks at the said man in shock "What? But how do you know that I'm narrating." I said with a shock tone, not knowing that the man was aware of my existence.

The young man scoffs "I you have the power to travel through multiple worlds, then breaking the fourth wall is nothing to me. Also I'm good at everything, everything except for taking photos of course." He said.

"Alright fine, Magenta! Happy?" I said, correcting the vocabulary.

The young man then nodded "Better." He replied.

Alright then let's restart, the young man appears to be taller and older than Yusuke and Natsumi, he has brown brunette hair with several hair bangs, black eye irises. He wears a black coat over a magenta t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes. This man is Tsukasa Kadoya, also widely known as Kamen Rider Decade.

Currently, Tsukasa is sitting on a wooden chair and seems to be replacing the films of his magenta color Twin lens Reflex Camera with new ones on a round table, which he personally called his camera the "Decade Pink" Blackbird Fly 135. While Eijiro, his granddaughter Natsumi and Yusuke are doing a bit of spring cleaning and Kiva-la the bat is flying around the room.

Suddenly Natsumi stopped cleaning and looked at Tsukasa "Tsukasa-kun, who were you talking to?" She ask in confusion as she remembered a few moments ago, Tsukasa had an argument with the author of the story.

The said young camera man then looked at Natsumi with a smirk "I just talk to the one's above us, that's all." He said sarcastically.

Yusuke who overheard the conversation and looks at Tsukasa "Like what? Kami-sama?" he asked jokingly. (Kami-sama means god in Japanese)

Tsukasa chuckles "You'll see when the time comes." He said as he's done replacing the camera films.

Eijiro then stops dusting the area as he looks at his surrounding "Hey, where's Kaito when you need him?" the old man asked, mentioning a certain dimensional traveling thief.

Tsukasa scoffs "I bet he's running around to other worlds and do what he does best." He nonchalantly replied.

Natsumi then looks at Tsukasa unsettle "You mean stealing!? I thought he learned his lesson after what we've been through!" she exclaims.

Ever since Super-Dai Shocker, an evil organization with the plot to dominate the whole Kamen Rider Multiverse was being defeated by Decade along with the help of the alternate universe Heisei-Kamen Riders and the new Kamen Rider Double. The whole Hikari Studio gang had thought that Kaito Daiki a.k.a: Kamen Rider Diend had completely turned to the good side and stopped being a burglar.

Tsukasa only shrugs at Natsumi's respond "I guess once a thief, always a thief." He answered as he stands up and walked to a nearby fruit basket as he grabs a banana and begins to peel it before eating it.

Natsumi feels unsettle at the thought of Kaito continuing to steal powerful and valuable objects, but she understands where Tsukasa was going with this.

Yusuke then placed his right hand on Natsumi's left shoulder "Don't worry Natsumi-chan. If Kaito ever do anything bad then were here to make sure that he won't gone far." He reassures.

Natsumi looks at Yusuke with uncertainty, but smiles a little "I guess you're right Yusuke." She answered.

Then her grandfather Eijiro point his feather duster at the group "And besides, isn't it good to know that he did aid us a few times ago in the past? He may be a thief, but he proven to be helpful in a few occasions." Eijiro pointed out.

Tsukasa who's eating a banana then stops halfway. "You're right on that one gramps, even a nasty thief like Kaito can be useful at a few times." He added.

Yusuke then nods at the two "Well now that were done here, shall we start our new journey?" he said as he claps his hands together.

Tsukasa then smiles at his friends "Yeah, let's just hope we won't have to relive of what just happened." He respond but with less enthusiasm as he finished eaten the banana.

Natsumi then looks back Tsukasa as she understands what he meant, ever since Tsukasa became a Kamen Rider and travel through multiple worlds for the first time. He is always been called 'the destroyer of worlds' by a mysterious unknown man named Narutaki.

She felt sympathy for Tsukasa because of how most of the worlds he traveled to have rejected him at first, even his own native world and when he finally accepted his role as the destroyer despite reluctantly to do so, Natsumi had to put him down in order to save the Kamen Rider Multiverse. Soon after, she and the other alternate universe Kamen Riders brought him back and stopped Super-Dai Shocker from taking over the Kamen Rider Multiverse. Ever since then the Rider Multiverse are now saved and at peace, but the memories of the Rider War still haunts in Tsukasa's mind.

Natsumi then approaches Tsukasa and did the unthinkable; he leaned down and gives him a short hug. This surprises everyone in the room, even Tsukasa himself.

"It won't happen again, I know it." Natsumi said warmly as she stood back up.

Tsukasa was stunned at the sudden act, but before anyone could have said anything, Kiva-la the bat then appears out of nowhere and flew between the two.

"HEY! No one tells me that the two of you are a thing!" Kiva-la said with a teasing tone as she puckers her lips and making kissing sounds.

Tsukasa was snapped out at his thoughts and glares at the tiny bat "And no one says anything about you jumping into conclusions!" he said with annoyance as he throws the banana peel away and tries to swat Kiva-la away with his hands.

Natsumi blink a little before realizing of what Kiva-la was talking about and does the same thing as Tsukasa "Yeah! He's right, it's not like that." She added as she too glares at the small bat.

Yusuke then walked towards the two "Hey you guys, Kiva-la is just teasing. It's not that big of a deal right?" he said, interrupting the argument.

Tsukasa and Natsumi stares at each other before turning back to Kiva-la "Yeah, I was just asking!" Kiva-la said in defense.

"And besides we have a new journey to go to and I can't wait to see what world we'll be going to next!" Yusuke said as he then walks towards a chain pulley hanging on the ceiling, which was a mechanism for the backdrop at the end of the room. But before he got there, Yusuke then accidentally trips on the same banana peel that Tsukasa just ate which cause him to slide over and accidentally grab the chains hanging on the ceiling and hit his face on a white column in the process, suddenly a backdrop drops from the ceiling to the floor.

The backdrop glows in a white aura light before revealing the drawing on it which was a black octagon jewelry box where the lid of the box was open, revealing a flower insignia with five different color petals (orange, yellow, green, blue and purple) and a yin-yang symbol on the center of the flower which had two items on top of it along with five other items on each petal.

An orange necklace with a fox tail symbol on the orange petal, a yellow hair comb with a bee symbol on a yellow petal, a green bracelet with a turtle shell symbol on a green petal, a blue gem brooch with nine peacock tails on a blue petal, and a purple gem brooch with four light pink fabric strands on the purple petal. But what really stood out is the yin-yang symbol on the center of the flower, on the yin side is a pair of red earrings with black spots and on the yang side is a black ring with a green cat paw print on the head.

Tsukasa, Yusuke, Natsumi, her grandfather Eijiro and even Kiva-la stares at the new backdrop with confusion and curiosity.

"What do we have here?" Tsukasa as he places his right hand on his chin.

"Oohh, a new adventure awaits us!" Kiva-la said in excitement.

* * *

The scene then changes to a city at night with shimmering stars above the sky along with a white full moon above, but this city is none other than Paris the city of love and how can I be sure that this is Paris? Well, were now looking at the signature landmark of the city, the Eiffel Tower. On the high level of the Eiffel Tower was what appears to be a young girl about her mid-teens standing on top of the tower's highest floor.

The girl has bluebell eyes and a medium-length black hair with blue reflections which ties on the back in two pigtails by red ribbons. She wears a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design, a pair of red earrings with five black spots in a quincunx pattern on each ear. A red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and a black turtleneck collar. She also has a red yo-yo with five black spots tied around her hips with a red string. This girl is widely known as Ladybug, the greatest heroine in all of Paris.

Ladybug is scanning all of Paris from the top of the Eiffle Tower, looking for any sign of a commotion. Suddenly she could hear a ringing sound from her yo-yo as she picks it up and slide one side of her yo-yo, revealing a screen with an image of a phone icon and a young guy wearing a black bodysuit with cat ears and a black mask.

Ladybug than press the call icon and begins to answer it as she place her yo-yo on her right ear like a phone. "Hello?" she said as she listens to the caller "Cat Noir? What is it?" she asks as she listens to the caller "You found out where the Akumatized villain is located? Where!?" she said in surprised as she continues to listen. She cautiously taking notes of everything she heard and nods in understanding "Alright Cat Noir, I'll be there, just don't go too far!" She answered.

Ladybug then slide her yo-yo back to its normal state before jumping of the Eiffel Tower in a leap of faith, she then throws her yo-yo at a great distance far away before it ties around a nearby tall building with its string and securing itself on the building like a grabbling hook as Ladybug then swings around through the area with her yo-yo, heading towards her destination in the night sky like how Spiderman swings around the city with his spider webs.

But unbeknownst to Ladybug was that back at the Eiffel Tower, a lone figure was watching her swinging through the city on the middle floor of the Eiffel Tower. The figure was a man who has brown eyes and wears black glasses a long with a light brown bucket hat, a long beige coat over a white button shirt and black pants and black shoes.

The man continues to observe Ladybug as she's moving further and further away from the man's vision before completely vanished, he then looks over the city of Paris as he then glares at the night sky.

"Decade…The Rider War may have ended and the Rider Worlds may have been restored and saved. But you're role as the destroyer is far from over. You will continue to bring a path of destruction to any world you travel to and I will always be there…To see you're end." The man said with a sinister tone as he begins to make a sinister chuckle which slowly turns into a maniacal laugh "Haha…Hahaha...Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Notes: The following scenes are the opening theme song for Kamen Rider Decade.**

The mysterious man continues to laugh maniacally before the scene turns to the starry night sky with the full moon. Suddenly several red cards burst out of the scene and flies towards an armor figure in a white space room.

 _"Destroyer of Worlds Decade continues to travel through worlds after the Rider War. What do those eyes see as he travels through many various worlds?"_ The narrator said as an armor warrior with an X on his magenta, white armor chest who's known as Decade standing in a white space room fuel with camera films in spheres, cubes and in columns.

 _Miageru hoshi_  
 _sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_

Natsumi is covering Tsukasa's eyes while standing behind him before letting go, Tsukasa then stares at the lense of an old camera as it transition to a white device with a circle on the center as several helmet like mask and symbols are around it before moving to Tsukasa sitting on an pile of junkyard with a white motorcycle nearby. Then the scene changes to Tsukasa spinning a glass cube fuel with camera tapes inside.

 _Seiza no you_  
 _sen de musubu shunkan_  
 _hajimaru Legend_

The scene changes back to the junkyard, this time several ghostly figures of other Heisei Kamen Riders appears and disappears before Natsumi appears is in the center, but wearing a dusty dirty white dress as she lifts up a sealed glass jar fuel with water and a camera film inside. Tsukasa then stares at Natsumi in a white blank space room fuel with spheres and 3-d shapes as another jar role on the ground before moving to Yusuke who's sitting behind a motorcycle with images of other Kamen Riders appear before turning back to Natsumi who raised the glass jar up in the air and drops it.

 _OORORA yurameku jikuu koete_  
 _Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

Then an image of several apparitions of previous Heisei Kamen Riders charging at each other, preparing to fight, the glass jar drops and shatters hard on the ground, spilling water out and ruining the camera film inside. Tsukasa face looks shock before falling down as half of his faces changes to masks of previous Heisei Riders before the scene change to a young man throwing a card and turns back to Yusuke. Then the scene change to nine Heisei Kamen Riders standing around Natsumi who's in the center.

 _On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_  
 _Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

Then the scene changes to Decade who's now surrounded by the nine Heisei Riders. The scene change to Tsukasa sitting on a white motorcycle and wears a black helmet and goggles with Natsumi sitting behind him as she hugs tightly around Tsukasa's waist before they drove of. Then Decade who's now wielding a sword and begins to fight with the other Kamen Riders charging at him with weapons and projectiles and lasers at him.

 _Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku_  
 _michi ni kawaru no darou_

The scene changes to Tsukasa sitting alone in the white empty room as he appears to be crying with tears begin to leak out from his eyes, he then looks up and saw someone offering a Twin lens Reflex Camera to him. The scene then goes to Tsukasa taking Natsumi a motorcycle ride along side with Yusuke who's driving his own motorcycle on the road and the same young man from before begins to follow them. Then a blue Kamen Rider with black armor piece and a bar-code design similar to Decade then fires his gun at his enemies.

 _Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

As the song slowly come close to an end, the same blue and black Kamen Rider appears to be firing a powerful attack and then changes to Natsumi who's smiling in a room fuel with spheres and cubes made of camera films, and turns to Decade who continues to fight all the other Kamen Riders. Then we see Decade who's riding the same white motorcycle belong to Tsukasa and as Decade drives away from the scene. Nine Kamen Riders from the Heisei era appears in a group as a grey barcode like symbol appears with white round triangular 'eyes' and with a large red title say's Kamen Rider Decade in Japanese and white title says in English.

 **AND HERE IS MY SECOND STORY FOR YOU GUYS! What do you think of the opening? What are your hopes and expectations for this story?If you're wondering what are the English translation of the song, then search it up. And if any of you who thinks this opening song is not original for you guys, then I'm really sorry. I was plan to use the same lyrics but with more original scenes and action which involves with the Miraculous Ladybug characters, but right now I'm not creative enough to create an original scene for the opening song and also I afraid that it will be too big of a spoiler for you guys to read.  
**

 **But there are some ground rules; I'm going to try to make this story as canon to the original series as possible, so no identities revealed for the Miraculous Ladybug's characters and only for Kamen Rider characters…Sorry.**

 **But hey let me know what you guys think of this chapter and I'll see what I can do to make it better, until then see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: World of Miraculous Ladybug

**Alright here is the next chapter for Miraculous Decade! Here Tsukasa and the Hikari Studio gang begin to explore a new world with new adventures and friends. What is his main role here in this universe? Find out now!**

 **Cylon One: Great! Because I have a lot's of plans in store in this story.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: This story takes place in season 2 after episode 10 where** **Alya transforms into Rena Rouge for the first time and I'm not sure how many chapters I will write for this fanfic, maybe until I see more episodes for season 2 then I'll decide.**

 **As for Decade's transformation, were only going to see Riders from Kuuga to Kiva only, NO SHOWA OR NEO-HEISEI KAMEN RIDERS. If that sounds disappointing to you then I'm very sorry, but I would rather stick it to the original Decade series. Besides I think Ladybug and Cat Noir could only remember so many handfuls of Kamen Riders that Decade would transform once they finally meet.**

 **Well ask any questions, comments or concerns about my story and I'll explain it in the next chapter. So without a do, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

The Hikari's studios outer design had now changed from an old wooden cottage to what appears to be a lovely tall white painted house with windows, a white door and a small balcony entrance on top of a roof that had a sign said 'Hikari Studios' but in French instead of Japanese.

Opening the entrance door was Tsukasa as he along with Yusuke and Natsumi begins to step outside to a whole new world. Questions begin to come into their minds like, what is this world? Are there any Kamen Riders in this world? What kind of monsters inhabitant this world? And the biggest question to all to them is, what roll will they have in this world?

Suddenly a strange translucent white and grey wall like texture appears above Tsukasa's head, this is a dimensional wall and it pass through Tsukasa from head to toe, when the wall reached to his foot it vanishes and changes Tsukasa's attire.

He's now wearing a black jacket over a white button-up long sleeve shirt with a magenta tie around the collar, black trousers tied by a black belt and black shoes, in addition in his right hand is a magenta envelope bag, while the only thing remains the same from his previous attire is his magenta Twin lens Reflex Camera hanging on his neck. Tsukasa then looks at his new wardrobe while Yusuke and Natsumi observe's his new style.

"Hey Tsukasa, what's with the new outfit?" Natsumi asked.

Yusuke thought about it before sometime came to mind "I think you're a high school teacher Tsukasa!" he theorized.

Upon hearing that Natsumi began to giggle in response "Well that's something." She teases.

Tsukasa scoffs "I look good in any attire, let's just hope being a teacher is better than being a student." He stated as he remembers one of the Kamen Rider worlds he traveled to where he wears a high school student uniform.

The trio stops their fun as they focus their attention to their new surrounding; Yusuke was the first to talk after observing the area "I have a feeling that this world is entirely different from any other world we've came to before." He stated.

Natsumi nodded in agreement "Yeah, were not just in a different world physically, but a different region." She added before pointing at a sign on another structure across the street with words on them. "Look, that's not Japanese." She added.

Tsukasa then takes a closer look at the sign "I think that's French." He said.

Natsumi then looks at Tsukasa in question "French? Usually when we travel to different worlds, we ended up at some areas in Japan. Why are we in the European regions this time?" she asks.

While the two were discussing, Yusuke decided to walks away and makes a left turn from where his friends were and steps out of the Hikari Studio's property.

Tsukasa then thought for a moment "It is rather odd that this is the first world we came to where we are not in Japan anymore." He pointed out before another question came to mind "And if it is a European region like you said, then what part of Europe are we in?" he asked and the two decides to think, but they don't have to wait for long before they have their answer.

"PARIS!" Yusuke's voice yelled out, which caught the Tsukasa's and Natsumi's attention. The two then turned their head to the left and saw Yusuke standing on the other side of the road with a surprised face, the duo then ran up to him.

"Yusuke, did you said Paris?" Natsumi questioned him.

"And what makes you think that were in Paris?" Tsukasa asked.

Yusuke who merely stood there didn't say anything else; instead he raised his right hand up and pointed his index finger at something.

The two were confused at Yusuke's respond, but when they turned their head to see what Yusuke was pointing at, they realized that the proof was in the pudding as the two eyes widened and their jaws dropped. The three of them are now staring at the Eiffel Tower at a far distance from where they are and nonetheless, they are astounded.

"P-P-Paris! The c-c-city of love!" Natsumi exclaims.

While Tsukasa sighs "And I thought things couldn't get any weirder." He said dumbfounded as he placed his hands around his hips.

"But wait! Why are we in Paris!? Kamen Riders are usually in Japan!" Yusuke stated.

Tsukasa then turns to Yusuke "That's what Natsumi and I have been wondering!" he pointed out.

Natsumi who was in thought for a moment before her mind came back to reality "Tsukasa, do you think it's possible that there Kamen Riders lived in Paris?" she asked.

Tsukasa then shrugs his shoulders "Not that there are any that I know of, after all this is an entirely new world. It's possible that this world may also have no Kamen Riders, like the Shinkenger's world." He stated, referring to a certain world where they met a group of Power Ranger like superheroes called the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.

"Another world with no Riders?" Yusuke exclaims "I didn't think that were ended up in another world with no Riders." He stated.

"Remember, there infinite number of worlds out there beyond our understanding, so it's no surprise that we could ended up another world with no Riders." Tsukasa reminded his statement from before.

"Still, what kind of world are we in that requires us to be here in Paris instead of Japan?" Natsumi questions.

Tsukasa shrugs again "Don't know, but we won't know anything about this world if were just stand here and mumbling to each other." He said as he walked towards his motorcycle.

His motorcycle is a white Honda DN-01 with green headlights, black fin like lines on the end and the head of the motorcycle, making the front head of the motorcycle have a barcode and a small green light pointer on the center. Tsukasa's personally called this motorcycle, the Machine Decader.

Tsukasa hop on his motorcycle as he grabs a black helmet, securing it on his head and wears black motorcycle goggles and put on a pair of black and white motorcycle gloves. "Paris is a big city, it would be a lot more convenient if we use our rides to get around the city." He pointed out.

Yusuke thought about it "He has a point! I rather have a ride than walking there." He agrees as Yusuke then approached to his motorcycle which looks like a modified Gas Gas Pampera 250 motorcycle with grey metal paint, black seat, a black engine on the lower part, along with two gold colored exhaust pipes with a long antenna attached on each one and are placed on each side of the motorcycle. The head of the motorcycle had two red lines on each side with two blue headlights and a gold curved pair of horns on the head. This is Yusuke's personal motorcycle, the TryChaser 2000 .

He hops on his motorcycle as he put on a white motorcycle helmet and places the plastic clear visor of the helmet over his eyes and wears a pair of brown motorcycle gloves.

Natsumi sees that it's a better option to hitch a ride rather than a long walk as she approached to Tsukasa, the latter offers her a regular plain green color motorcycle helmet, she hopped on the back seat of Tsukasa's Machine Decader and hugs tightly over the latter's waist. Once everyone got ready, they begin to drive off and headed towards the center of Paris.

* * *

As they drove through the streets of Paris, Tsukasa, Yusuke and Natsumi saw just how different the buildings of Paris are compared to Japan. The gang usually goes to various cities and villages each time they travel to different worlds, but it always have been in the country of Japan. Here however is an entirely new site to them as they are indeed in a new country and city at the same time.

They saw various people walking through streets, sidewalks; most of them look joyful and peaceful and appear to not mind their presence. They eventually stopped at a nearby park, Tsukasa and Natsumi got of off the Machine Decader and parked it at a nearby side walk and making sure that there aren't any no parking signs nearby and Yusuke did the exact same thing. After that they decide to have a little stroll around the park.

Yusuke inhales deeply before exhales calmly "Man! The air here is refreshing!" he commented.

Natsumi nodded "Paris is lovelier than I would have initially thought, than again I never would have thought that we're ended up in Paris of all places!" She said before looking at Tsukasa "Right Tsukasa." She asked.

Tsukasa however had his attention to one of the buildings in the area which is the Sorbonne from his right view. He then looks through the lens of his Twin lens Reflex Camera and takes a photo of the Sorbonne, when he looks at the film in the camera. He made a disappointed sigh.

"Just as expected, my photos won't be any better unless if I'm in a world where I belonged to." He stated as it is always been true that Tsukasa's photos are always blurry and terrible unless if he's in a world where he belongs. Though the Kamen Rider Multiversed was saved, he is still disappointed in the fact that his photos were still horrid.

Natsumi looks at Tsukasa in worry "Tsukasa-kun…" she whispers.

Suddenly out of nowhere, screams of panic and terror from the people can be heard; the three were interrupted by the sudden panic.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Yusuke said.

Then one of the citizens ran by "Hey dude! There's some crazy girl rampaging through the streets!" the man said in panic as he continues to run away.

The trio were confused of what they heard, but they got there answered when suddenly in front of them they saw a red car just fly out of nowhere before crashing on the streets nearby.

"What the hell is that!?" Yusuke exclaims.

"I don't know, but it looks dangerous! Let's hide somewhere!" Natsumi claims.

Tsukasa and Yusuke nod in understanding before the three saw a nearby narrow alleyway, the trio then dashed as fast as they can into the alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. Then the three peeked up to see what's going on, and it's not long before they saw the culprit.

The person who's causing the chaos appears to be a girl in her late-teens wearing a dark blue hood with several gold jewelry dresses; she also wears a black mask along with a long dark blue robe with constellations on it and the robe covers most parts of her body, in addition she wears black evening gloves with white stars on it.

"What the? Is that a person!?" Yusuke said from their hiding place.

"Yeah, but what's with the get up!?" Natsumi commented.

Tsukasa smirks at Natsumi's comment "Well either I'm glad that I'm not in her shoes." He teases.

"Citizens of Paris! I am Telekinetic and from this day forward I'll be the greatest psychic in the whole world!" she reveals her name as Telekinetic as she raised her hands up high in the air as it suddenly glows in a dark blue aura.

"What is she doing!?" Yusuke exclaims as he, Natsumi and Tsukasa both look confused and curious.

And what happened next shocked them, without warning several objects begin to float in mid air from a few cars, benches, street lights and even a few people while there all glowing in the same dark blue aura as her hands.

"What the!? How in the world did she do that!?" Yusuke exclaims in shocked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this!" Natsumi stated.

Then the girl named 'Telekinetic' begin to twirl her fingers in a circle motion which causes everything that was floating in mid air to spin rapidly and formed into a ring circle before tossing them around the whole area with ease.

"Whoa! That's not good at all!" Yusuke said.

"She may be a human, but no doubt that she has powers, the question is how and where she gets those powers?" Tsukasa pointed out.

"If this keeps up then all of Paris will turn upside down! Tsukasa-kun, Yusuke, let's transform!" Natsumi declare.

"Got it!" Yusuke said as he placed both hands on his belly, then a white light appears around his waist before a belt immerged from the light. The belt appears to be entirely grey color metal, it had a few black lines on the edges, horizontal square shape gold buttons with ancient symbols and writings on them, and on the center of the belt is a red glowing circle. This is Yusuke's transformation item, the Arcle belt.

"Already a head of you!" Tsukasa added as he pulls out a device from his pocket. The device is a white color rounded rectangular shape; it had two grey metal handles on the sides with three circle shape lights horizontally. It also has a silver metal ring on the center with 9 unusual symbols around it and a red barcode like symbol from the inside of the ring. In addition, it had the word 'Decade' on top of it. This is Tsukasa's transformation item, the Decadriver.

Tsukasa placed his Decadriver on his waists which cause a grey strap belt to shot out from one end and attached to the other end around his waist. Then a white rectangular case like object with a black line on the bottom and a black diagonal line with a magenta barcode symbol on it appears on the left side of the belt, this item is known as the Ride Booker.

Tsukasa then opens the lid of the Ride Booker and pulls out a card with an image of a face of an armor warrior wearing a helmet that is a shape of a black barcode, a green light on the forehead and having green rounded triangular compound eyes.

Tsukasa then reveals the card, which being held up by his thumb and index finger of his right hand, but before he and Yusuke could do anything another commotion interrupts them.

"Everyone look! Up there!" One of the citizens calls out.

This caught both Natsumi's, Yusuke's and even Tsukasa's attention as the two latter stopped what they initially doing and looked back at the streets.

"It's Ladybug!"The same citizen said as he points his index finger up and everyone else looked to what he was pointing at, even our three Hikari Studio trio from their hiding place.

Then suddenly a person who's swinging around the city with an uncanny long strip yo-yo, the person then stops to reveal to all. The person appears to be a teenage girl like Telekinetic, except she appears to be slightly younger; she has bluebell eyes and a medium-length black hair with blue reflections which tied on the back in two pigtails by two red ribbons. She wears a red mask with five symmetrical black spots, a pair of red earrings with five quincunx black spots on each ear. A red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and a black turtleneck collar. It was none other than Ladybug.

"And Cat Noir!" Another citizen said as she points at the other side and not before long another person who is currently jumping and leaping over buildings around the neighborhood before landed right next to Ladybug.

This person is a guy who's half a head taller than Ladybug, he has a messy brushed-back blond hair covering his ears and dark green eyes irises with oblong pupils and a fair skin tone with small rosy tint. He wears a textured black skin-tight cat suit with metal details. Wearing a pair of black cat ears on his head along with a black mask, black matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. Wearing a gold bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a cat's tail, in addition he wears a black ring with a green cat paw print on his ring finger of his right hand. This is Cat Noir, Ladybug's most worthy partner in crime.

"There here! HOORRAAY!" Everyone on the streets cheered at the new arrival, while the three Hikari Studio trios looked perplexed in the alleyway as they watched from affair.

"What in the world!?" Yusuke exclaims in dumbfounded.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Natsumi said in a perplexed tone.

"Hm..." Tsukasa respond as he narrows his eyes at the two heroes.

"I thought psychics are supposed to tell fortunes, not making misfortunes!" Ladybug said.

"Yeah, unless you're looking for a misfortune feline to bring you down." Cat Noir added as he teases with his eyebrows.

"Hff, Ladybug and Cat Noir! I was expecting your entrance at some point!" Telekinetic said as she points her index finger at the two heroes. Suddenly a butterfly-shaped light mask around Telekinetic's eyes and a man's voice can be heard in Telekinetic's thoughts as Tsukasa is the only one noticed it.

" _Telekinetic, remember our deal, retrieved Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses and you could use your powers as much as you want!"_ the unknown voice said in Telekinetic's mind.

Telekinetic gives a smirk "I'm planning on doing just that Hawkmoth!" she said before she raised her right hand up and use her psychic powers to lift a nearby bench and toss it at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Watch out!" Ladybug respond as she and the feline partner both jump out of the way in time before the bench hit the roof of the building instead of them. Ladybug then used that time to swing her yo-yo at the villainess.

But Telekinetic noticed it as she uses her powers to stop the yo-yo in mid-center before pushing it right back at Ladybug. The said heroine was shocked to see her yo-yo flying back at her and luckily she was able to snatch her yo-yo before it hit her.

While the two heroes are fighting, the Hikari gang who were still hiding in the alleyway saw the whole thing from there.

Yusuke blinks several times "She use a yo-yo as a weapon?" he said in bewilderment.

Natsumi had the same response as Yusuke's "And I though drumsticks were odd weapons." She said, referring to a certain purple Oni Kamen Rider whose weapon is a pair of drumsticks.

"How about this!" Cat Noir called out as he pulls out a silver metal baton with a green cat paw print on it, he then leaps into the air as the baton extends longer to form a silver metal staff as the feline hero tries to strike Telekinetic from above.

But Telekinetic saw it coming "Black cats like you are bad omens!" She said as she raised her right hand to while her gloves glow dark blue again to activate her powers to push Cat Noir from mid air and causing him to fly several miles away before crashing down on the payment hard.

Tsukasa who's also been watching the fight with Yusuke and Natsumi shrugs his shoulders "At least a staff makes more sense than a yo-yo." He commented as the two latter watch the fight in fascination.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug calls out in worry.

"Don't worry my lady! This cat still has his nine lives!" Cat Noir reassures as he tried to stand back up.

Ladybug then turns her attention back to Telekinetic, then she narrows her eyes at the said villainess's evening gloves "I think the Akuma is inside one of her gloves!" she theorized.

While Cat Noir despite his injuries was able to get up and walked towards Ladybug "Good idea, but how are we going to get close enough to remove it without being tossed back!" he pointed out.

Ladybug thought for a moment before looking back at Telekinetic "I guess we could try a surprise attack! You'll distract her while I try to grab her gloves without her knowing!" she stated.

Cat Noir heard it and gave a thumbs up "You got it my Lady!" he said as he charged back at the Akumatized villain. "Hey! I'm back for more action!" he said as he jumps up high and was about to land on Telekinetic.

But the said villainess only smirks back "I got you where I wanted!" she said as she raised her right hand and her gloves glow dark blue.

Cat Noir was about to pounce on her, but suddenly he was froze solid in the air as his whole body was glowing in the same dark blue energy as Telekinetic's gloves. "WHAT THE!?" He said in shocked.

The Akumatized villainess grins as the light blue butterfly mask reappear around her eyes _"This is your chance Telekinetic! Take Cat Noir's miraculous, the ring on his right hand!"_ The same unknown voice from before said in her mind.

"Gladly!" Telekinetic respond as she moves Cat Noir closer to her with her telekinetic powers.

"I don't think so!" Ladybug yells as she jumps up and landed behind Telekinetic and flings her yo-yo at the said villainess. But the latter saw it coming as she uses her powers to stop the yo-yo in place, this time however she throws the yo-yo away with enough force to drag Ladybug along with it as the said heroine was thrown a few feet away into the air before crashing into Cat Noir as the two fall on the ground hard.

The two heroes moan and growl in pain and fatigue as the psychic villainess approach them _"That's it Telekinetic! Once you hand their Miraculous to me, no one could stop you!"_ The same unknown voice said in the villainess's head.

Telekinetic chuckles as she's about to use her psychic powers again, but Ladybug flings her yo-yo at the former's legs which caught the villainess off guard as the yo-yo then ties around her legs tightly.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Telekinetic responds in whelp as she tries to retain her balance, but fail to do so as she falls on the ground. This gave Ladybug and Cat Noir the time to recuperate.

"What now Bugaboo." Cat Noir asked while teasing.

Ladybug looks at her partner in seriousness "Now's not the time for jokes. Looks like I have to use it then."She said as she makes her decision.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug said as she flings her yo-yo up high in the air as it spins around and glows white while creating red energy with black spots on it which resembles ladybugs flying around before the red energy from the yo-yo then takes a form of a can spray paint before it falls onto her hands.

Ladybug looked at the object in her hand " A can of spray-paint?" she said in confusion as she's not the only one, Cat Noir and even the Hikari Studio trio hiding in the alleyway looked perplex.

"How's a can of spray-paint going to help?" Yusuke asked in confusion while Natsumi only shrugs her shoulders. Tsukasa however looked more interested in the heroine's powers.

"Ladybug, whatever you could do with a can of spray-paint, I hope you're going to do it quick, because I think she's getting back on her paws!" Cat Noir said with a horribly cat pun as he points back at Telekinetic.

The said villainess stands back up, she then glares back at the two heroes in anger and frustration "I had enough of playing! Time to end this!" she said as she uses her powers to lift up a nearby blue car into the air.

The two heroes saw it and realized what Telekinetic was about to do, Ladybug then frantically looks at her surroundings, in her vision, she looks at the spray paint in her hands as it flashes red with black spots, then looked back at Cat Noir who's also flashed in red and black spots and stares at the villainess's face as it too flashed in red and black spots before an idea popped in her mind.

"That's it!" she said before turning to her partner "Cat Noir! Cover me!" she said.

"Got it!" Cat Noir responds.

Then suddenly Telekinetic then throws the car right at the two Miraculous heroes with great force, but Cat Noir saw the incoming car flying towards them.

"Watch out!" the cat suit superhero call out as he then got in front of Ladybug. Suddenly the cat paw print on his ring then flashes green "CATACLYSM!"he yells out as he raised his right hand up high and spread his hand as a black energy orb was created on the palm of his right hand before he closes his palm with the black energy absorbed into it, he then does a few slashes with his right hand with black circular orb like energy before making a pose, ready to strike with his charged up right hand.

Then as soon as the flying car was about to hit them, Cat Noir then raised his right hand up and allows the car to make contact with his hand, but instead of crashing and crushing on the black cat suited hero, the car then suddenly rusted before dissolving into dust as the remains of the car was blown away by the wind.

Ladybug saw this as an opportunity to strike as she charges at Telekinetic. The said villainess raised her right hand and was about to used her psychic powers on Ladybug, but the latter flings her yo-yo at her enemy as the yo-yo ties the former's right hand before jumping up high over the villain's head.

"What the!?" Telekinetic said in shocked as she looks above her head and saw Ladybug was above her. The ladybug heroine then sprays the spray-paint directly at the villainess's face before landing right behind the latter.

"Aargh! My eyes! I can't see!" The Akumatized villain cursed as she tries to rub of the paint on her face with her left hand, but Ladybug quickly charged right back at her and used the string of her yo-yo to tied her left hand along with her right hand.

Back at the Hikari Studio trio, the three were amazed at the stunt that Ladybug just pull out from the spray-paint "Wow! That's clever!" Yusuke remarks and Natsumi nodded and Tsukasa looks interested.

Then Ladybug pulls the evening gloves right of off Telekinetic's arms, the former then tears the black evening gloves and drops it on the floor, then suddenly a black butterfly with translucent purple highlights emerged from the evening gloves and begins to fly off.

But Ladybug was expecting this as she held her yo-yo in her right hand, she then traced her left index finger over her yo-yo. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." She said as the yo-yo opens up, revealing a glowing pink energy inside it.

Ladybug then swings the yo-yo at a full 360 degrees at a rapid pace "Time to de-evilize!" she calls out before swinging her yo-yo at the black butterfly.

The yo-yo then snatched the black butterfly and caught it inside before it closes as it flies back into Ladybug's hand. "Gotcha!" she said before standing straight and press the yo-yo open again.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." she said and as soon as the yo-yo opens, the butterfly reemerged from it, this time it is pure white as it flies away.

Then Ladybug picks up the spray paint can from before and throws it up high in the air "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she yells out before the spray paint can then burst into explosive swarms of ladybugs glowing with pink energy as the ladybugs fly around the city and suddenly all the damages that was left by the villainess were now fixed, everything was in order, the benches, the trees and even the vehicles around them are now back in order..

The three Hikari Studio gang were astounded of what they just witness "Wow! How did she do that!? It's like as if all the damages were never made!" Yusuke exclaims and Natsumi nodded in agreement while Tsukasa was even more intrigued at Ladyug's and Cat Noir's powers.

The Akumatized villainess Telekinetic drop her knees on the floor as her whole body was covered in a dark purple and black energy like aura before the energy faded away, revealing a teenage girl wearing a light blue hijab head scarf, her black mask was gone, revealing a young tan-skin girl with an Indian facial feature, her robes are now light blue and most of the gold jelwery on her are now gone, as for her evening gloves, they are now repaired and are now light blue with yellow stars on it.

The girl then looks around her surrounding with an oblivious face "Wha-what happend?" she asked in confusion.

Then Ladybug and Cat Noir raised both their right hands up and makes a fist "Pound it!" the two said in unison before making a fist bump with each other.

Meanwhile, the three otherworldly studio gang witness everything while still hiding in the same alleyway looked utterly surprised and awed.

Tsukasa then turns his head to Yusuke "Yusuke, you're right about one thing. This world is entirely different from any other world we've visite before." Tsukasa merely said.

 **AND CUT! We're stopping here for now! I know that this chapter is quite longer than the last one due to the action that happened here. Anyways, we've now introduced to Ladybug and Cat Noir, the main heroes of the Miraculous Ladybug series to Tsukasa and his gang! And YES! Telekinetic is an OC Akumatized villain that I've come up myself since this takes place after episode 10 of Season 2 of Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **And don't worry, the Riders will introduce themselves to the Miraculous heroes soon, but not for now! And I'm going to be planing to write another chapter or two after this one before going back to Of Eds, Riders and MLP: Battle For Equestria. Comments and Reviews down bellow and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Research Time!

**Author's note: And here's another chapter for Miraculous Decade! I apologies for the long wait, I was been studying for an extremely important exam and now it's almost time for my graduation. I hope you guys could understand, well here is the next chapter, the Hikari Studio gang witness Ladybug and Cat Noir for the first time, but what will they find out about the two heroes and what role will they be given in this world?  
**

 **But first! Let's answered some of you're questions in the review:**

 **Revamped Persona: Ohh...We'll see as the story progresses.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: What do you mean by 'Which rider should he be?' Tsukasa could transform into any main Heisei Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva, can you be more specific about that question. As for roasting Chloé? (Evil smirk) Maybe there's something I could do about that. And thanks for the compliment with my OC 'Telekinetic' it took me almost about an hour to come up with her name, design and powers, also she might have some relevance in this story as it progresses, you just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest: I know, because the KR X MLP was based on and inspired by a similar story in Fimfiction, I tried to make it somewhat different and better, but it's not as easy as I thought, but I'm planing that once I finished with it, I might try writing a sequel better than the original, but only time could tell.**

 **Now that I'm done answering you're questions!** **Lets dive into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

After witnessing an intense action, the three Hikari Studio gangs now have more questions than answers, questions like who are those two heroes? What kind of power they possessed? What happened to the villain called Telekinetic who's now look more like a regular girl? And what was that black butterfly that just emerged from Telekinetic's evening gloves and many more questions are in their mind.

The trio continues to observed the two Pariasian heroes celebrated their victory with a fist bump.

"What kind of hero are they?" Yusuke said in confusion.

"Yeah, they don't look anything like Kamen Riders or Super Sentai for that matter, let alone their powers." Natsumi agrees.

Tsukasa tries to process everything that he and his friends had witness, this fuels his curiosity and interest more than anything he could thought of "Well either way, there must be a reason as to how and why they got there powers." he stated.

Turning back to the two Pariasian heroes, they approached the girl who was previously known as Telekinetic, the girl looked confused and lost before noticing that Ladybug and Cat Noir are now in front of her.

She gasped upon seeing them "Ladybug and Cat Noir!? What?-What happend!?" she said in worry.

"You were akumatized and turned into a super villain named Telekinetic." Ladybug reveals.

"And you literally turned all of Paris upside down with you're psychic powers!" Cat Noir added.

The girl gasped in shocked when hearing the heroes explanation "Oh No! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause any harmed!" she said honestly with a regretted tone.

But Ladybug and Cat Noir looked calm and caring "It's alright, you weren't yourself when you were akumatized into a villain, all that matters now that everyone is safe and sound and you've turned back to normal." Ladybug said as she kneel down on her left knee and placed her right hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to comfort her from the incident.

"Bugaboo's right! You're not the only one with these kinds of problems, just don't give into negative emotions again and live up to you're life!" Cat Noir agreed.

The girl couldn't helped but to smile cheerfully as she stood up on her feet, suddenly a beeping sound was heard, Ladybug looked at her earrings and saw that one of the five spots on it flashes before it disappears. Cat Noir noticed it and looked at the ring on his right hand and saw a piece of the cat paw symbol on it also flashes before it too disappears.

"Uh oh, looks like it's time for me to bug out! Take care of yourself" Ladybug said to the girl as she then runs off and she swings her yo-yo in a circle and throw it at a nearby building, the yo-yo spun around the building as it ties itself, then Ladybug begins to swing with her yo-yo and travels far away and continues to swing until she's gone.

"Catch a later milady!" Cat Noir said before he ran towards another building as he climbs up to the top of the roof as he ran and leap through buildings before he to disappears.

As soon as the two Pariasian heroes are gone, the Hikari Studio gang got out of the alleyway and could only wondered who those two really are.

"Hey, why are they in such a rush?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, but if were going to know anything about them and this world, we need to do some research!" Tsukasa stated.

Natsumi then looked at the girl from before as she had an idea in her mind "I think we could start by asking her." she said as she points at the girl.

Yusuke nodded "Good idea Natsumi-chan! She might know more about them than we do!" he said as the trio then walked towards the girl.

"But wait!" Tsukasa interrupts "That girl was a villain from before, don't you think it's not a good idea to ask her?" He said, feeling unsure about the girl.

"But Tsukasa, we saw what happened back there, those two heroes turned her back into a normal person now! So I think it's safe to say that we could ask her some questions." Natsumi pointed out as she, along with Yusuke walked towards the girl "Um...Excuse me." Natsumi called out which caught the girl's attention. "Can I ask you a question?" She said

"Oh...um yes. What is it?" The teenage girl asked.

"Do you know who those two were?" Natsumi asked.

The girl gasped "YOU DON'T KNOW LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR !?" she exclaims.

Natsumi only looked at her with a blank face "No, me and my friends are foreigners, we just recently came here to Paris and we don't know much about what's been happening here." She said as she gesture her hand to Yusuke who walked towards the girl and waves his hand and Tsukasa who stood motionlessly.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are the greatest heroes in all of Paris! They fight crime and defeat evil super villains all the time!" The teenage girl exclaims in glee.

Natsumi nodded "Yeah, I think me and my friends pretty much get that, but we want to know more about them like what are their powers or where did they get them?" she specify her question.

"And what happened to you back there and why did you act like a villain?" Yusuke added.

"Oh...Well both Ladybug and Cat Noir's powers are super agility, strength and senses, Ladybug has a magical yoyo that she can used to swing around the city and to catch akuma's, she could also fixed all the damages that the villains made. Cat Noir has a staff that could split into two and use it to fight and to defend himself, he could also destroy anything by touching it, but he only has one shot to do it." The girl explains.

Natsumi, Yusuke looked very impressed from the information they are hearing, even Tsukasa was interested as he overheard the girl's explanation from a few feet away.

"As for how they get their powers, they got it from their magical jewelries called Miraculouses, Ladybug's Miraculous are her earrings and Cat Noir's Miraculous is his ring, if they used their special abilities, they only have about a few minutes before their transformation cancels and their identities will be exposed to the public." The girl said.

"Magical jewelry?" Natsumi said in surprised.

"Transformation cancels?" Yusuke followed with Natsumi's example.

Tsukasa then walked towards the three "Well that explains why they were in a rush, there's a time limit to their transformation once they used their trump cards. So it makes sense that they would rather not reveal their identities." He stated.

"Yeah..." Natsumi said as she thought about it for a moment before looking back at the girl "But you mentioned something called an akuma, what is it really?" she asked.

"Well Akuma's are essentially dark magical butterflies made by a super villain named Hawk Moth and akuma's usually target people who has negative emotions like anger or grief, once the akuma found their target, they will transformed that person into a super villain just like what happened to me." she reveals.

Natsumi and Yusuke was shocked and stunned upon hearing it, even Tsukasa appears to be concerned at the revelation.

"But why would that Hawk Moth guy do that!?" Yusuke asked.

"Because he wants Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses! He created akumatized villains so that way he can offer them what ever they want if the villains steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses and handed to Hawk Moth in returned. Why he wanted their Miraculouses I don't know, but from what I heard, if he ever achieve his goals, it will be a disaster." The girl said in seriousness.

The otherworldly trio tried to process everything they heard, then Tsukasa looks at the girl "How do you know all of this!?" he asked.

The girl giggles nervously "Well, Hawk Moth did make himself known one time and if you're a huge fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir, then you'll bound to know quite a few things about them. Especially if you constantly watched a blog about them! There are other mysteries, the biggest ones are their identities. But I think it's something that they would rather kept as a mystery." she said.

Natsumi nodded in understanding "Alright, that's very helpful, thanks!" she greeted.

"No problem, you guys will love them once you see them more often." She said and remembered something very important to her"Oh! I need to find my mom and tell her how sorry I was for insulted her business!" she said as she ran at the opposite direction "Have a good day!" she greeted as she waves her hand and ran off.

Natsumi then turned her attention to her friends "Guys, if what she said is true, than any of us could turned into super villains." she said in worry.

But Yusuke looks confident and reassure "But those akuma things only target people with negative emotions, so as long as we keep ourselves positive. Then we'll be alright!" he said.

"Yeah..." Tsukasa said as he observes his surroundings "...But I feel like there's a lot more to it than the things that girl just said. If only there's a way for me to gather more information about them and this world." He said as he placed both of his hands into the pockets of his trouser, but when he did that, he could feel that there's something inside both pockets. "Huh?..." He respond as he pulls out whatever are inside his pockets, there were two flyers, one is a school flyer and the other is a massage shop flyer.

Yusuke noticed the flyers in Tsukasa's hand "Hey Tsukasa, whatcha got there?" he asked, which also caught Natsumi's attention.

"There flyers, one seems to be a school flyer and the other one is...a massage shop flyer?" He said in confusion as he's puzzled at the two flyers in his hand, especially the last one.

"A school?" Natsumi said in confusion before she realize something "I guess that explains the teacher outfit." she stated before she giggles a bit.

"Yeah...but what about the massage shop?" Yusuke said as he was confused about it.

Tsukasa then thought hard about the two flyer in his hands "I think these are clues that could give us a lead to Ladybug and Cat Noir." he theorized as he observes the flyers closely, he starts by looking at the school flyer "Françoise Dupont High school? 'Sighs' Didn't think I'll be in high school again, at least I'm the teacher instead of the student." he said before a thought came to his mind "Hey...you guys don't think that those two are one of the students of that high school do you?" Tsukasa asked his two companions.

Natsumi heard him and brainstorms about the idea "It might be possible, remember when we first came to Agito's World? You got a mail that was supposed to be delivered to Shouichi Ashikaw and he's reveal to be Agito!I think this might be something similar." She said as she walked towards Tsukasa and looked at the flyer "I think these flyer will give us a lead to Ladybug and Cat Noir!" she stated.

Tsukasa thought about Natsumi's theory and believes that she's on to something, he then turns his attention to the other flyer "Fu's massage shop?" He said with confusion "But what does a massage shop had to do with anything?" he said, confused with the second flyer. **  
**

Yusuke thought about it "I think that must be their base or hideout or something." He theorized.

"A massage shop as a secret base hideout for superheroes?" Natsumi said with a bewildered tone, but she then thought about it "Then again, we lived in a photography studio and most people won't believed that it's a place where Kamen Riders would lived." She said.

Tsukasa then puts the two flyers back into his pocket "Well, at least we have two leads that could help us to learn more about Ladybug and Cat Boire." He said.

"It's Cat Noir" Natsumi corrected.

Tsukasa scoffs "Whatever! Anyways, today is a Saturday right? So I think that for today I'll be heading to the massage shop and for tomorrow, we'll be heading to the school" he said, stating his plan.

"Alright! That's sounds like a plan! Let's go!" Yusuke said as he and Natsumi begins to head back to their vehicles, but Tsukasa got in front of them.

"Hey!" Tsukasa interrupted "I said that today! 'I'LL' be heading to the massage shop..." He said, jabbing his right thumb at himself and then pointed his right index finger at his friends "...You two will head back to gramps and tell him everything that had happened today." he said, .

"WHAT?" Natsumi and Yusuke exclaims at the same time.

"Can't be just come with you?" Yusuke said.

"No, if the owner suddenly see three foreigners came into his shop, then he or she will get suspicions of us..." He said as he then looks at Yusuke "...and if you're right that that shop was Ladybug and Cat Ploire's hideout, then we can't risk of being caught by them if they think were trying to reveal their identity or something!" He stated.

Yusuke and Natsumi thought about it before exchanging looks, Tsukasa did make a very valid point, but something came to Natsumi's mind "But what if you get caught or in danger?" she said, pointing at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa wave his hand dismissively "Don't worry, they won't know or believe that I'm from another world and that I'm more than capable of escaping from them, plus dimensional wall remember?" He said.

Natsumi crossed her arms and stares at Tsukasa in concerned before sighing in defeat "Alright, me and Yusuke will head back to gramps and tell him everything." Natsumi said, but suddenly she then points her index finger right in front of Tsukasa's face "but if you get in trouble!..." Natsumi said as she then sticks her right thumb out at Tsukasa "...Then you know what I would do when you get in trouble." She said with a threatening tone.

Tsukasa then looked somewhat afraid as he knows all to well about Natsumi's family's secret technique 'The Laughing Pressure Point!', even Yusuke was shaking in fear from the thought of it as he took one step backward.

"A-Alright...I won't get in trouble!" He said, trying to gain his composure as he raised his hands up in defense.

Natsumi then put her hand down, but she still glares at him "Don't go out for too long!" she said before turning to Yusuke "Let's head back." She said.

Yusuke nodded "R-R-Right! You guys wait here while I get my bike!" He said as he ran off to get his TryChaser2000 motorcycle.

Natsumi then looked at Tsukasa "You know, you can be quite reckless with these kinds of things, the last thing that we want is for Ladybug and Cat Noir to think that were there enemies, if we ever meet them in person." she said.

Tsukasa however doesn't look to concern "Yeah...Like every hero we've met when we first came to their world." he said casually.

But Natsumi looked serious as she turns to Tsukasa "This is serious! We can't have them antagonizing you like every world that we had travel to, and now that these Akuma things come into play, we can't risk of repeating of what happened before! We can't lose you again! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" She said, but her voice sound broken from the last part as she begin to sniffle.

Tsukasa then looked at Natsumi, especially at her eyes, he saw that her eyes are beginning to watered. She was dead serious about not trying to get into trouble and about how he could potentially becoming a villain by this Hawk Moth's doing. Tsukasa felt somewhat guilty before he placed his right hand on Natsumi's left shoulder.

"You're right and...I'm sorry, but I promised that I'll be careful and be alright." Tsukasa said reassuringly "But remember, you should do the same...these Akuma things could target anyone, not just me. So as long as our emotions are positive, then were fine!" He said reassuringly.

Natsumi then rub her eyes, drying them a bit before trying her best to smile back and nodded "You're right...Tsukasa." she said.

Tsukasa saw that Natsumi was indeed nearly about to shed a tear, he then thought about what she and everyone else had to go through in order to saved him and his sanity when he accepts the role as the Destroyer of Worlds, even thought it means temporarily killed him and bringing him back afterwards. He realized that it must have been really hard for Natsumi to do all of this, but before he could do anything a sound of a motor engine interrupted the two.

The two were startled a bit before looking in front of them and saw Yusuke riding his TryChaser 2000 motorcycle "Natsumi, ready to head back?!" He said before he saw their expression and realized that he did something that he shouldn't have done "Oh...Did I interrupt something?" He said in worry.

Natsumi shook her head "Oh no! It's nothing I'm coming!" She said as she ran up to Yusuke, he offer her another bike helmet for her to wear before getting on the seat of the motorcycle.

Yusuke then looks at Tsukasa "Meet you back at the studios! And let us know anything!" He said before he starts the engine of his motorcycle before he does a turn and drove off with Natsumi hanging on, heading back to the Hikari Studios.

Tsukasa looked at them for a few moment before walking back to where he parked the Machine Decader, he hoped on the motorcycle, before putting on his helmet and wear his motorcycle goggles and gloves. He then placed his hand inside his pocket and pulls out the massage shop flyer, he looks at it again and saw the address on it.

"Alright, Fu's massage shop, here I come." Tsukasa said before putting it back inside his pocket and started the engine as he then drove off.

 **There you have it! The third chapter, not much to talk about, other than that the Hikari Studio now learned more about the Miraculous world and split off in separate was for now! Tsukasa heading to a Massage Shop for more answers while Natsumi and Yusuke head back to the Hikari Studios to tell Eijiro and Kiva-la about what they have found out about this world.  
**

 **I think I should write one more chapter for this story before getting back to Of Eds, Riders and MLP: Battle for Equestia, that story still needs to be finished. Plus! I have another idea for a new story, but I haven't decide whether if I should write it or not. But anyways, in the next chapter, Tsukasa will learn more about the Miraculouses and Natsumi explaining everything to her grandfather, also we can get a little insight with Ladybug and Cat Noir and who they really are!**

 **Remember to review and comment anything with each chapter update! Until then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Deep (Part 1)

**Author's note: Here we are the fourth chapter of Miraculous Decade! Here we will see the faces behind Ladybug and Cat Noir and their second life, Natsumi and Yusuke unveling everything they saw and heard of to her grandfather Eijiro and Kiva-la and Tsukasa's little trip to find more answers! Let the story commence!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**

We now see Ladybug swinging through the streets and buildings of Paris, she then spotted a a small cramped alleyway before she leaps into it, she then peek her head out and see that no one was around to see her. She then hides again before a flash of pink light was made before emerging out of the alleyway was her true identity.

She still has bluebell eyes and medium-length black hair with blue reflections, tide in two pigtails. But her attire had changed entirely, she now wears a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. The inside of he r blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots, and has black trimming. She also wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a pink flower and black leaves design below the collar underneath her blazer. Rolled up pink pants with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots. Light pink flat shoes with dark red soles adorn her feet. Also her earrings, are now black instead of red with 5 black dots and in addition she wears a light pink purse with white polka dots, pink flower designs, a stylish letter M and a thin black strap over her right shoulder. Ladybug is now Marinette Dupain-Cheing, a 14 year old student of the Françoise Dupont High School.

Marinette walk through the street casually, seeing that no one appears to be noticed her, she sighs in relief before she then approach to a nearby subway station and head down underground where she waits for a subway train to come by, she saw very few people in the station, so she decide that it's a good time to do it. She opens her purse and inside her purse is a creature.

The creature appears to be crimson red and relatively small about 4 inches (10 cm) tall. It appears to be somewhat humanoid as it has a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes. It has tiny freckles across her face. It resembles a ladybug, with two long antennae, a large black spot on it's forehead, back, and each side of it's head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. This creature is actually a she and her name is Tikki, a Kwami which are ancient sprite-like "abstract" spirits that give powers to people who possesses Miraculouses to transform them into animal-themed super beings. And more specifically, Tikki is the Kwami of good luck and creation.

Marinette sighs in relief of seeing her kwami "Tikki, I just hope I'm not too late to head back home to help my parents with the baking, there's an important customer who'll be there to inspect our progress." she said in concern.

"It's alright Marinette, we have about an hour before the customer arrives, besides at least today is a Saturday, you wouldn't be as rush as going to school." Tikki said calmly and reassuringly.

Marinette sighs "I guess you're right about that Tikki, I just hope my parents won't be too upset if I got back home late." she said and then she saw the subway train finally arrives as it opens the doors "Great! good timing!" Marinette said in relief as she got on the train and sat down before the door closes and the train takes off.

* * *

On the opposite side of the street where Ladybug was at, Cat Noir frantically searched for any place to hide in order to cancel his transformation without anyone noticing, but he has to do it quick because he's running out of time. He then saw a building with a clear rooftop, he then landed on the rooftop as he then looks around carefully, making sure that absolutely no one was insight.

Cat Noir sighs in relief before saying "Claws in!"he said as a yellow light glows from his feet up to his head and in seconds, he's now in his civilian attire.

Cat Noir's hair is now slightly shorter and more tamed, the sclerae of his eyes are regular white and his irises are now green. He wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and an unbuttoned rolled up sleeves above his elbow. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. In addition, he wears a silver ring on his ring finger of his right hand. He is now Adrien Agreste, a student who also studies at the Françoise Dupont High School and a fashion model for a fashion brand.

Emerging from his previous Cat Noir suit is his Kwami, it was also about 4 inches (10 cm) tall. It had a large head and small body and has a very cat-like appearance with cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each side of it's cheeks. It is actually a 'he' and his name is Plag, the Kwami of bad luck and destruction.

Plagg stares at Adrien with boredom "Oh Adrien, you could at least stopped at a nearby local cheese store for me!" he exclaims.

Adrien looked at his Kwami with a deadpanned face "Plagg, we still have plenty of camembert cheese back home! Besides, I don't want to keep my dad waiting for too long! I promised him that I'll be there for a commercial session for his new advertisement!" He said.

Plagg sighs "Well once this is over, you owe me a camembert!" He said as he flies into a pocket of Adrien's white shirt.

"Alright fine! I just hope that I won't get a scolding from him!" Adrien said as he rushed towards a nearby door and headed to the ground floor.

* * *

Our attention has turned back to Yusuke and Natsumi as they head back to the Hikari Studios, Yusuke parked his TryChaser 2000 on the side of the studios, they took of their helmets and head to the front door of the studios. When they entered the shop, they saw Eijiro who's setting up the dining table with plates, knives and forks before bringing out the food he had cooked. But what really surprised Natsumi and Yusuke was that the food he had cooked are local Paris cuisines, from toasted baguettes in a basket, a few croque-monsieur, duck confit, croissants and even a few macarons.

Eijiro then looked up and noticed his granddaughter and Yusuke were standing, he had a relief smile "Oh, you're back! Come in, I just done cooking lunch for you guys. Come in! Come in!" He said as he sways his hand.

Yusuke and Natsumi then approach to the dining table and marveled at the food "Grandpa! How did you even cooked all of this?" Natsumi asked as she picked one of the baguettes in the basket.

Yusuke now had a similar question in mind "Yeah, and plus how did we even have all of these French cuisines in the studios to begin with?" Yusuke asked as he stares at a plate of croissants.

"Oh the thing is, as soon as we first came to this world, most of our food had now changed to French theme for some reason and the next thing I know..." Eijiro said as he pull out a cook book on a table next to him and shows it to his granddaughter and Yusuke "...I developed French cooking skills!" He said in a perplex and amazed tone.

"I guess coming to a different region in a different world must have something to do with it." Natsumi assumes.

Eijiro overheard his granddaughter's statement "Wait, did you said different region?" he said in confusion.

Yusuke nodded "Yeah, were not only in a different world, but a different country too! Were actually in Paris rather than Japan!" Yusuke exclaims.

Eijiro was shocked at the revelation "WHAT? But why would we be in Paris rather than Japan?" He said.

"But grandpa didn't you noticed? Have you even got out of the studios? You could see the Eiffel Tower outside!" Natsumi said out loud.

"Really!?" said the puzzled Eijiro "I've been doing the cooking for the whole time! I didn't bother going out yet!" he said as he ran outside through the front door, few moments later, the elderly man who now had an amazed facial feature walked right back in and turned to his granddaughter. "You're right Natsumi! That might have explained to how we have French food now! And my French cooking skills!" He said.

"Well now that that's got over with! Let's say we should have lunch!" Yusuke said as he sat down on a chair and begins to eat "I wondered what French food taste like!" He said in joy and curiosity as he takes a croissant from a plate.

Natsumi nodded "Yep! They sure look really good grandpa!" She said as she too sat down on a chair on the left side of the table and she grabs a baguette.

Eijiro also sat on a chair, parallel to Yusuke's side of the dinning table as he too begins to eat, but he realized something was off "Hey, where's Tsukasa?" He asked as he just noticed it now.

"He's gone of to learned more about this world grandpa. He has a few flyers that could lead us to clues about this world." Natsumi answered as she takes a bite of her baguette.

"Oh really? Speaking of which, did you three find out anything about this world other than that were in Paris?" Eijiro asked as he cuts a piece of duck meat from the duck confit with a fork and knife.

Yusuke was just done chewing his croissant and swallows it "Well (swallow sound) we found out that like the Shinkenger world, this world have no Riders, but also no Sentais either." he reveals as he takes one croque-monsieur from a plate.

Eijiro who's now more amazed than ever as his jaw dropped "REALLY?" He said as he cut a piece of duck meat and ate it.

"That's right grandpa, but there are two heroes that are protecting this world. One was a girl named Ladybug and the other was a guy called Cat Noir." Natsumi explains as she takes one croque-monsieur like Yusuke.

"Ladybug?" said the puzzled Eijiro "You mean the cute innocent red bug with black spots that help keep our gardens safe from pest?" he stated, a little off by the heroines name.

"Yep." Natsumi said nonchalantly as she takes a bite of her croque-monsieur.

"And Cat Stoir?" Eijiro said, butchering the feline hero's name by accident.

"It's Cat Noir, gramps and unlike all the previous worlds we've gone too, this world has no kaijins." Yusuke corrected the name and taken a piece of duck from the duck confit. "Instead, there is a super villain named Hawk Moth who has the power to corrupt people with a dark magical butterfly and turned them into super villains like him." Yusuke said casually as he eats a piece of a duck.

"REALLY!?" Eijiro said who's once again was amazed by the facts of this world "And why would he do something like that?" He asked.

Natsumi finished eating her croque-monsieur and takes one small croissant "Because Hawk Moth wants to steal Ladybug's and Cat Noir's transformation items, which are magical jewelries called Miraculouses. But to do that, Hawk Moth has to turn someone into a super villain and have them to take the Miraculouses from Ladybug and Cat Noir and in returned, Hawk Moth will let them do whatever they desires." she explained before taking one or two macarons for dessert.

But Eijiro looked more confused than understand "But what will he gained by taking those Miraculous thingies from Ladybug and Cat Koir?" He said as he takes a baguette and soaked it with butter before eating it.

"It's Cat Noir!" Yusuke corrected "And we don't know what purpose those Miraculous had for him, but from what we heard, it's bad...really bad." Yusuke said as he too finishes his main course before taking one macarons and ate it "WOW! These are really tasty!" he complimented before eating a few more.

"Yeah and Tsukasa's going to a massage shop to see if there's anything there that could give him a lead." Natsumi stated before resuming to her dessert.

Eijiro tries to process everything he heard from Yusuke and his granddaughter "Well either way, I hope Tsukasa will be back home soon, because were going to save the remaining food for him." he said as he takes the leftover food and placed them in the fridge.

Suddenly Natsumi and Yusuke heard small flapping sound, when they looked up, they saw Kiva-la who was hanging upside down from the ceiling like an actual bat before taking off to the air and hover down to face level.

"Really now? A ladybug heroine and a cat guy? That's kinda hard to believe, especially if there not Kamen Riders." Kiva-la said, somewhat skeptical.

"But it's all true!" Yusuke stated "Ladybug uses a magical yo-yo and Cat Noir uses a metal staff! Plus he could turn anything into dust just by touching it and Ladybug could summon any item with her yo-yo and she has the power to fix all the damages from their enemies! We saw it with our own eyes!" he exclaims.

But Kiva-la only laugh harder "A yo-yo as a weapon!? And the power to fix everything!? That's just sound harder to believe! Hahaha!" she laugh hysterically.

Natsumi stares at Kiva-la "Okay then! In that case you're coming with us in case the next time that Ladybug and Cat Noir appears! Then you'll believe us, does that sound good!?" she declares.

Kiva-la looked at Natsumi with curiosity "Well I don't see why I can't go out and enjoy the city of Paris!" she said as she spins and fly around the room.

While Natsumi and Yusuke sighs in relief "At least that's taken care of." Yusuke said.

"Yeah..." Natsumi said softly as she looks outside of the window and wondered 'Tsukasa, you better come back home safely' she thought in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was still driving through the streets of Paris, he makes a few turns before finally stopping, he took of his goggles and recheck the address on the flyer, he then looked around and had spotted what he was looking for. Fu's massage shop which was only about a feet away from him, Tsukasa then checks around to see if there are any no parking signs around, luckily there aren't, so he decided to park his Machine Decader on that very spot for now as he got of the motorcycle and took of his helmet and gloves before putting them away.

Tsukasa then got his eye on the massage shop "I wondered what I could find in there?" he said to himself as he walked towards the shop.

Upon opening the door of the shop, he noticed many unique interior designs of the shop, as the interior had a few scrolls hanging on the walls, a large mat on the floor and both the entrance door and divider have bamboo designs on them. As Tsukasa enters the shop, the door closed behind him and this is where we'll end this chapter.

 **Few! Now that took longer than I expected. I'm very sorry if Tsukasa's transition was cut too short, when I tried to write the whole thing about him learning more about the Miraculouses and the Kwami's, I realized the chapter would be too long. So I decided to move it to the next chapter after this one and I'm sorry if that sounds disappointing to you guys! But don't worry, that time will come, but for now I think it's time for me to focus on other stories.**

 **Comment, review and ask questions about this chapter! Until then!**


	5. Chapter 5: Going Deep (Part 2)

**Author's Note: Here we go, the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I just recently got into college and man I got shocked of how much different it is compared to high school. Like I said I won't update my story as often, but I will try my best to find the right time to do it.**

 **And I like how many of you guys have followed and favorite my latest new story Of Winx and Build and it's only been 2 chapters. Hopefully I could avoid some of the mistakes that the original Build series made and make my story more interesting.**

 **Not much to say about this chapter other than Tsukasa learning more about Ladybug, Cat Noir, the Miraculouses and Kwamis. Let's sit back and see what will take place.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. **

Upon entering the shop, the front door closed as Tsukasa walks into the room, he walked into the center of the room and heard a few humming sound on a room nearby, then he heard footsteps walking towards him. Tsukasa responds by hiding behind a bamboo divider, he then peaked his head out and saw an elderly man walking towards the mat.

The elderly man appears to be Chinese with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee. He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes.

Tsukasa observes the elderly man as he seems to be holding some sort of vile and formulas "He must be the owner of this place." he assumes. But as Tsukasa turned his head around behind him, he saw a small light green creature around 10 cm tall. It had green eye irises and yellow sclerae, an antenna on his head. It also had a darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail.

The creature glares at him and say "Who are you and why are you intruding Master Fu's shop!" The creature said.

"AAHH! AAGGHH!" Tsukasa was startled by the small creature as he tumbles behind his back and falls of the divider, exposing himself to the elderly man. Tsukasa shakes his head and dust himself "What the heck was that!?" he exclaims.

The elderly man then placed the vile and other formulas on a dark brown drawer as he approach the dimensional traveler "Greetings young man, what brings you here to my shop?" he said.

Tsukasa turned his back and saw the elderly man, he scratch his head with his right hand in embarrassment "Um...I just found a flyer that lead me to this massage shop and I was wondering if you don't mind giving me one." He said sarcastically.

The elderly man stares at the young traveler "Nice try, but I could tell that you're not here for a massage." the old man said as he walk closer to get a closer look at Tsukasa "In fact, I could tell that you're not from this city, or rather, you're not from this world for that matter." he said out loud.

Tsukasa was stunned at the revelations that this old man could tell that Tsukasa himself was not from this world, then the small green creature flies around Tsukasa to observe him.

"Hm...Now that Master Fu said it, you do look and feel very different from all the other humans I've met before, even compared to Master Fu himself." The small green creature said before turning back to his master "No offense sir." he said.

The elderly known as Master Fu only smile and wave his hand "Non taken Wayzz." He said kindly, revealing the name of his Kwami.

"Wait! You knew that I'm not from this world?" Tsukasa said, sounded surprised.

Master Fu chuckle "Well of course, you may appear human. But the energy of your aura said otherwise. It felt otherworldly and it's unlike any of that of any human or Kwami for that matter." the elderly man said in amazement.

Tsukasa now had mixed feelings, he now realized that this Master Fu is no ordinary old man, he could tell that Tsukasa was from another world just by looking at him. And the fact that there's a small green creature floating right in front of him gives him more questions than answers.

"Now, if I'll be so kind to ask you again, who are you and what brings you to our world?" Master Fu asked kindly.

"Oh um...The name's Tsukasa Kadoya and I'm here because, me and my friends were traveling through across the multiverse, because my journey is now a part of my home. But I'm still confused as to why I am here in this world." He said as he began to walk around the room "And what role would me and my friends have for this world." He said.

Master Fu then stroke his goatee "Interesting, so you really are from a parallel universe after all. And perhaps you want to gain more information about this world first before knowing what course of action you should take." he summarized.

Tsukasa nodded "You could put it that way." he stated.

Then Master Fu change the subject "And I assumed that you have heard rumors of Ladybug and Cat Noir?" the elder said.

The multidimensional traveler looked back "How do you know that?" He said.

Master Fu chuckles in respond "Everyone in Paris knew about them ever since I gave them their Miraculouses." He reveals.

This information shocks Tsukasa "Wait! You're the one who gave them their powers!?" he exclaims.

Wayzz however seemed stunned as he flies right next to his master's left shoulder "Master! Is it wise to reveal something like this to a stranger from another reality!?" The green Kwami said in concern.

"Don't worry about it Wayzz, I believe that this young traveler won't be a threat to us. Plus, I have a feeling that it is important for him to know more about the Miraculous and the Kwamis." said Master Fu.

"I'm pardon me but, I'm aware of Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses...but what are these Kwamis that you've mentioned?" Tsukasa said while Wayzz looked slightly annoyed.

"Kwamis are abstract spirits that gives superpowers to the person who wields a Miraculous that represents that said Kwami." Master Fu said before showing Tsukasa his Miraculous, which is a bracelet on his right wrist with a light green stone shaped like a turtle, with a black string tied through holes in the turtle's head and tail to make a loop. The stone has six triangular carvings on its shell, along with carvings on the edges of the shell. "Take my Miraculous and Wayzz as an example." He said looking at his Kwami Wayzz "Wayzz will enter inside my Miraculous to give it powers in order for me to transformed." He explains.

Tsukasa eyes widened before responding with an "Oohh" then he had a thought in his mind 'That somewhat sounds like how Kabuto's belt and his Zecter functions and how the Kivat bet and Kivat the third worked.' he assumes in his mind before he realized something "Wait, there are more than two Miraculouses!?" He said in surprised.

Master Fu nodded "Why yes, though Ladybug and Cat Noir are currently the only two heroes with their Miraculouses, they are not the only heroes in history." Master Fu said as he walked back to his drawer and opened it, pulling out a white tablet and presented it to Tsukasa "In fact, there are other Ladybugs and Cat Noirs who had came before the current ones that we all know of." He reveals as he turned on the tablet, revealing images taken from an old spellbook with several old drawings of the previous Ladybug, Cat Noir and other Miraculous heroes "These images are taken from the Miraculous spellbook that contains everything we currently know of the Miraculouses." Master Fu explains.

Tsukasa was more than fascinated by the images, in fact he could even read some of the symbols on the book "Fascinating." He said as he swipe through the screen of the tablet, but he then stopped as soon as he looked at a particular superhero who wears a silver mask over his head and face, a dark purple suit, a large black butterfly-shaped lapel on his front and held a dark purple cane in his hand.

Master Fu then looked down and saw the image that Tsukasa was fixated "Oh, I see that you've also heard of Hawk Moth." he said.

Tsukasa was shocked upon what he heard "Wait! THAT'S HAWK MOTH!?" He exclaims as he points at the drawing of the said villain on the page.

"Yes, although the Hawk Moth in this spellbook was a hero, but the current wielder of the Moth Miraculous is using it for evil purposes." Master Fu reveals.

Tsukasa then understood what he meant "I see, I've also heard about how the current Hawk Moth is turning normal people into super villains with these Akumas. And he had them retreated Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, if you don't mind ask me why he would do that?" he said.

Master Fu's expression turns serious as he turned of the tablet and placed it on his drawer "The Miraculouses are not meant to be used for evil! Whoever is currently possessing the Moth Miraculous must be desperate to obtain ultimate power." he wise elder said as he walk towards a gramophone on the other end of the drawer.

"Ultimate power?" Tsukasa repeat in confusion and curiosity as he follows Master Fu.

The elderly man then place both his thumb on the 'eyes' of two dragons on the gramophone which cause both it's mouth to open, revealing a secret compartment where several buttons on it, Wang Fu then press a certain code on the buttons witch cause the gramophone to rotate on the other end and half of it open up from the turntable like a lid, revealing a larger secret compartment inside before two more lids opened up and a black octagon jewel box was revealed as it rises from the compartment inside the gramophone.

Tsukasa was a little startled at how a jewel box was inside a gramophone like that, then Master Fu opened the lid of the box revealing all the other Miraculous inside it _"That's just like the drawing on the backdrop."_ He thought in his mind as he stares at the other Miraculouses in fascination.

"Ladybug's Miraculous grants the user the power of creation and Cat Noir's Miraculous grants the ability of destruction, making those two Miraculouses more powerful than all the other Miraculouses in existence. If an individual were to obtained and utilized both two of those Miraculous, the bearer will be granted with ultimate power and a wish that could change reality itself." Master Fu revealed.

Tsukasa was more intrigue than ever as he placed his right hand on his chin in thought before stating "I see, so the current Hawk Moth wants to obtain the power to change reality. But there has to be a motif as to why he needs this ultimate power though." he said.

Master Fu then closed the jewelry box "Currently, we do not know what his motivation to obtain Ladybug and Cat Noirs Miraculouses and what he wants to wish for. One thing is for certain that if a wish was to be granted, there will be a dis balance in the universe. an action creates a reaction." He said in concern as he placed the Miraculous jewel box back inside the gramophone.

"An action will create a reaction?" Tsukasa said in puzzled.

The former Guardian then turned back to Tsukasa "Meaning that there will be a price to be paid for that wish. Let's say if one wish for a robot to become a real human, then someone else will lost their humanity in returned." he clarified as he referenced a past event.

Tsukasa's eye widened as he now realized what the elder man means, he then nodded back in understanding "I think I get the gist now, so meaning that it doesn't matter what Hawk Moths motivation is to obtain that wish. The outcome of that wish is far more important than what the wish is... if that's what you meant." he stated.

Master Fu nodded "That is indeed correct, whatever Hawk Moth's intentions are, whether if its for good or evil, we cannot risk it." the elderly man said.

Then another question came to Tsukasa's mind "How do you know about all of this?" the dimensional traveler asked.

Master Fu sighs "I am the last known Guardian of the Miraculouses. I was once a member of the Order of the Guardians who's task is to protect the Miraculouses and it's secrets, along with distributing it for the good of humanity. I made a huge mistake once in my younger days which lead to the destruction of the temple were we Guardians once lived." he reveals.

"I see." Tsukasa said with sympathy as it reminded of him and his actions in the past.

"You must use this information wisely Tsukasa, Guardians such as myself don't intend to give out this much information about the Miraculouses to outsiders, let alone an individual from a parallel universe." Master Fu said in sternness "Don't make me regret revealing all of this to you." he said in seriousness.

Tsukasa looked at Master Fu in the eyes and realized that the Guardian was dead serious about all of this, everything he had heard up to this point about the Miraculouses and the Order of the Guardians and more. "Understood." he complied.

"Good, because I have made too many mistakes before, I can't afford to make another one like now." Master Fu said. "And as for your abilities, you don't have to show them to me. I'll see them when the time comes." the Guardian added.

Tsukasa quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Master Fu chuckled "Like I said, you'll see when the time comes." he said before looking out the window of his room, seeing that it is almost night time "Looks like our conversation is a lot longer than we initially though. Don't you have somewhere to be by now?" the Miraculous Guardian said.

"Oh, I bet my friends are probably worried sick of me by now." Tsukasa said as he began to make his way to the door, but then stops as a thought came to his mind before looking at the elder "When you said that you'll see my abilities when the time comes. Do you mean that you'll observe me when I used my powers when it is needed?" the dimension traveler asked.

The Miraculous Guardian chuckled "Only time will tell young man." he said.

Tsukasa nodded before he left the room and head outside, once outside he then sat on it as he wear his motorcycle gloves and helmet on before putting the goggles on _"Does this mean that my powers will be used for some reason?"_ he thought in his mind before starting the engine and rode off.

Meanwhile Master Fu observes Tsukasa from the window as the Rider drove of into the sunset with his motorcycle.

"Master, I know that you have confidence about this Tsukasa individual. But still I'm very concerned about what outcome it could potentially bring." Wayzz said with worry with the thought of how a being from an entirely different universe from their own have learned about the Miraculous secrets.

"Do not worry Wayzz, like I said. I don't think that Tsukasa will be a threat." Master Fu said in confidence before looking at his Kwami companion "In fact, something tells me that Ladybug and Cat Noir could learn a few things or two from him and his companions." the elder added.

Wayzz looks at him in bewilderment before starring at the sunset "I hope you're right Master." he said solemnly as night falls.

 **Whew! now that's it for now. Sorry if I couldn't add anything more interesting to this chapter. A lot of stuff have pile on me now that I entered into college, well hopefully you guys are still with me in this story and hang on till the end along with all of my other stories.**

 **Remember to follow, favorite, review and comment bellow. So until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Head to School!

**Author's note: Here is an update of the next chapter, sorry for the wait, it's been quite stressful for me lately in college. Hopefully this chapter is satisfying for some of you for now. Don't blame me for the delays, just so you know.  
**

 **Now to answer some of your questions:**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Um, don't you remember? This story only involves from Kuuga to Decade, no Showa nor Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders, so there are no Eyecons involve in this story. Sorry if that's sad news for you.  
**

 **Guest: I don't know, I already made something similar for Of Winx and Build, plus it's been very hard to find the time to write my stories now that college work keeps pilling up. So the answer is...no, sorry about this.**

 **Now that that's all been said, let get this chapter going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

In the evening Tsukasa drive his Machine Decader motorcycle back to the Hikari Studio's hide out where his friends are waiting for him. The two heard the motorcycle parking nearby, the two came down the stairs and exits the studios where they met with their friend.

"Tsukasa, you're alright." Natsumi said in relief.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" Tsukasa said as he removes his helmet and hang it on the handle as he got off and walk to his friends

"Tsukasa, what have you found out?" Yusuke asked and Natsumi was behind him who also want to know.

Tsukasa then take off his motorcycle gloves as he put them in the trunk "It's quite a long story, I'll explain everything inside the studio." he said earning a nod from his two friends, but before they could head inside, a voice interrupted them.

"You shouldn't stick your nose into this world Decade!" a far to familiar voice call out which cause the three to turned their back and saw who it was. It was a man who has brown eyes and wears black glasses a long with a light brown bucket hat, a long beige coat over a white button shirt and black pants and black shoes. This is Narutaki, a mysterious man who's goal is to warn heroes from different worlds of Tsukasa being the 'Destroyer of Worlds'.

"Narutaki!" Yusuke said in shocked of seeing a familiar face.

"Leave this world while you still can. Like the Shinkenger world. This world is better of without Riders, your influence here could cause mass chaos like the last time." Narutaki said coldly and with a warning glare at the Rider as a dimensional wall appear behind him "Or else, this world will suffer because of you." he said before he walks into the dimensional wall as it vanishes into thin air.

Tsukasa sighs "When will he ever stop doing that?" he said in annoyance and crossing his arms.

"Even after Dai-Shocker and the Neo Organism, he stills see's you the same way." Yusuke said with a blank face.

"Still, this doesn't feel reassuring whatsoever." Natsumi said as she rubs her right elbow with her left hand.

"Welp! We got a new day ahead for tomorrow! Might as well get something to eat for dinner." Tsukasa said before heading into the Hikari Studios while Yusuke and Natsumi follow suit "What are you guys having for dinner this time?" he asked the two while entering the studios.

 **Half an hour later.**

Tsukasa was just finished eating dinner and was he enjoyed some of the French food cooked by Eijiro "Um...these French cuisines are worth tasting." he said as he wipes his lips with a napkin.

"So, what did you find out when you got to the massage shop?" Yusuke ask first.

"Welp! there's a lot of interesting things I learned from that one shop, first I met the guy who give Ladybug and Cat Goir their Miraculouses." Tsukasa revealed as he picks up a glass of water and drinks it.

"REALLY!?" both Yusuke and Natsumi said in surprised.

Tsukasa then puts the glass of water down on the table "Yep his name is Master Fu and he reveals how their powers actually worked. Turns out the Miraculouses are accessories only, those jewels also need a small magical creatures called Kwamis to activate it's powers." He explained.

"...Kwamis?" Natsumi said in bewilderment.

Kiva-la then flew right next to the trio "Hahahaha!" she laughs "Seriously? Two latex suit superheroes with small magical creatures that power up their magical jewelries?" the small white bat said hysterically.

Yusuke scoff "Says you Kiva-la, you're also a small creature and you could turn Natsumi into a Rider." he pointed out.

"Oi, don't compare me to those Kimani things!" Kiva-la said annoyed.

"Kwamis." Tsukasa corrected "Anyways he also said that Hawkmoth apparently have a Miraculous of his own. Although what he really wants is to obtain Ladybug and Cat Hoir's miraculouses." he stated calmly.

"But why though? What could he obtained from Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculous?" Natsumi ask curiously.

"Unlike all of the other Miraculous in existence, Ladybug's and Cat Noir's are the most powerful of all. Because those two embody creation and destruction itself. If Hawkmoth were to obtain those two Miraculous, it will give him the power to grant any wish he desires." Tsukasa reveals.

Natsumi and Yusuke gasp in shocked "Any wish?" Yusuke said in disbelief.

Tsukasa nodded "Although Fu don't know what Hawkmoth's wish is. What he does know is that if someone were to make a wish, there will be an outcome, a price to pay." he stated grimly.

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked cautiously.

"For example, remember Takumi Ogami?" He said and his two companions nodded "If he was wish to turn into a normal human, someone else will become an Orphnoch in his place." he stated grimly.

Yusuke and Natsumi looked at each other in concern before turning back to Tsukasa "Do you think that's why were here? To stop him?" Natsumi ask.

Tsukasa however had other thoughts in his mind "Maybe...but I have this feeling that there's more to it than that." He guest.

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke ask.

Tsukasa shrugs "Don't know...it's just a feeling." he said as he then stand up from his seat "Either way, I got a feeling that we have a big day tomorrow. Let's hit the hay for now." He said as he leaves the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think he's right. Let's hit the hay for now. It's been a long day." Yusuke said as he stretch his arms high and he yawns before heading upstairs "Goodnight guys." he said before leaving.

Natsumi sighs in worry "You think everything's gonna be okay?" she ask Kiva-la who's flying right next to her.

"How should I know? We're in another world where there are no Riders and a couple of latex wearing superheroes. " Kiva-la said "Anyways, I'll be chilling up stairs now. Bye!" she said as she flew up high upstairs.

Leaving Natsumi alone in the kitchen "Either way, I hope things will turn out alright." she said to herself before heading to bed as night falls.

* * *

In the next morning, the trio got out of the Studios, Tsukasa still wear the same teacher outfit from yesterday while Natsumi and Yusuke wear different attires.

Natsumi is wearing a white jacket over a black, white, green stripe blouse, blue denim shorts, long orange socks and black and white sneakers.

Yusuke wears a dark navy blue t-shirt under a red hoodie jacket, dark brown trousers and black sports shoe.

Yusuke noticed Tsukasa's previous attire "Tsukasa, are you really going to wear that for the whole day?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were wearing it yesterday, why still wearing it now?" Natsumi agreed with Yusuke question.

"Cause, this is a teacher's suit and I haven't come to a school yet." Tsukasa said as he dug into his pocket and pull out the school flyer from yesterday "And that's exactly what I'll be doing today." He stated.

"You're really going to be a highschool teacher?" Yusuke said as he started to snickered.

Tsukasa scoffs "Laugh all you want, like I said I'm fashionable on any outfit." he said as he makes several stylish poses before he stops and look at the two seriously "Besides, this might could give me more leads on Ladybug and Cat Yogair." he said before walking towards his personal motorcycle, the Machine Decader. He then wears his motorcycle gloves, his helmet and wears his goggles.

"Hey! We're coming with you this time!" Yusuke said as he ran up to his TryChaser 2000 motorcycle, putting his gloves and helmet on, before starting the engine.

While Natsumi wear a green helmet again and hop behind Tsukasa and hold onto him tightly as he and Yusuke ride back into the city.

* * *

On the road, the three were enjoying seeing the sight around them. Seeing how Natsumi hugs snugly around Tsukasa's waist, much to his uncomfortable state. Yusuke noticed it and had a smirk, luckily his white racing helmet covered his mouth, unfortunately he made a slight chuckle which is loud enough for Tsukasa to hear.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Tsukasa ask in annoyance.

"Nothing." Yusuke answer sarcastically, but the former could see it all.

However the three then looked around the city where they noticed that everywhere they go, there were a vast amount of screen advertising displays around the buildings and the roads. What's bizarre are that all the advertisement were the same images of a young teenage blond hair boy with eyes close and a huge smile, wearing an all white outfit as he jumps up in the air with his arms spread in the sky with white feathers and a bottle of blue perfume next to him.

The three other worlders stare at the advertisements with perplex faces "What's with the ads here?" Natsumi asked.

"I guess who ever that boy is, he must be really famous." Yusuke claims.

Tsukasa however scoffs "Honestly, I think I would look better on those ads than him." he gloated which cause Yusuke and Natsumi to roll their eyes.

As the two Riders were driving through the streets, they stopped when they noticed a young blond teenage boy wearing a white shirt, a black t-shirt underneath and blue jeans who's holding a young teenage girl with black hair and blue reflections tied in two pigtails and wearing white pajamas wrists as the two are running away from a huge crowd of people who are chasing after them, there were a couple of vans, trucks and even a helicopter were following behind them.

The trio could only stay in one spot with an utterly dumbfounded reactions "What was that all about." Natsumi said awkwardly.

"Your guest is as good as mine." Yusuke commented.

Tsukasa just shrugs "Egh...Beats me, let's just head to the school already." he said before he restart his motorcycle's engine as he and Yusuke drove off.

* * *

After a few time have passed, the other world trio had reached to their destination, the school's wall is tan with a slate blue cobblestone roof, and the building itself has several windows and it is three stories tall. Plus the Eiffel Tower is behind it from a fair distance.

Tsukasa and Yusuke parked their motorcycles and check to make sure that it is a right parking zone. Once there okay, they took of their helmets and get a better look at the school's exterior structure.

"Tsukasa, is this the school?" Natsumi asked.

"Yep, no doubt about it, it said so in the address and the picture." he stated as he checks on the flyer again to make sure.

Yusuke nodded and place his helmet down "Aright, let's head in." he said excitedly before he got of off his ride and walk up the stairs to the school's entrance while Natsumi and Tsukasa follow, once inside, they were breath taken.

Their in the school's central portion which is an open air courtyard made up of slate-gray concrete, with white painted basketball court lines. On either side of the courtyard is a basketball hoop hanging. There is also a set of green metal stairs on either side of the courtyard, leading up to the second-floors. Next to the stairs are green support pillars, supporting the platforms above.

"Woah, this place is quite huge." Yusuke stated in awe.

"Yeah, not as big as Smart Brains high school, but still quite impressive." Natsumi commented.

Tsukasa then look right in front of him where he saw the actual front door entrance to the school "Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with." he said plainly as he head to the indoors of the school with the two latters follow suit. Once they're inside, they were fascinated of the schools hallway, although...where to start.

"So...what now?" Yusuke said.

"Maybe we should find if there's anyone here to help us." Natsumi suggested.

"That is the most logical thing to do, considered that you're not always that bright Natsumikan." he said, purposfully making fun of Natsumi's name with a type of citrus hybrid fruit. But he immediately regretted when he noticed Natsumi's menacing glare at him as she raised her right hand up with her thumb 's up. Tsukasa's eyes widened and he swallows his own throat as he realized what's about to happened next.

"Tsukasa." she said sternly as she placed her thumb on Tsukasa's neck, this cause a stimulate travel across his body and for some random reason, causing him to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The barcode Rider laughs uncontrollably like a hyena to a point that he slowly fell his knees to the ground "ALRIGHT!HAHAHA! I'M! HAHAHAHA! SORRY!HAHAHAHAHA." he said as his laughter is more like a form of torturing than amusement. This is Natsumi's family 'secret weapon', the Laughing Pressure Point.

Yusuke steps back away in fear as he knows not to mess with Natsumi in her current state.

"Who's there!?" an unfamiliar voice call out.

The three turned their heads and saw a beautiful tall woman with light-skin, reddish-orange hair, which pulls back in a high bun. Her eyes are teal, and she has thin light pink lips, and freckles. She wears a light blue jacket, with a teal collared shirt, and a white undershirt beneath, she wears a pair of white earrings, and she has a small gold necklace dangling from her neck. She also wears light blue pants and white dress shoes.

"Who are you three and what are you all doing here in the weekend?" the woman asked.

Then Natsumi ran up to her and bow down "We're sorry madam, my friend here wants to be a teacher of this school and we were just going to ask for a tour here and he's misbehaving." she explains and gesture to Yusuke and Tsukasa who's still laughing.

"MISBEHAVING!?" Tsukasa said in disbelief "IT WAS JUST A JOKE! HAHAHAHAHA! MAKE IT STOP! HAHAHAHA!" he said in agony despite sounding very happly laughing, earning a perplex look on the woman.

"Let's just say it's a way how me and my family punish people who misbehave." Natsumi said nervously.

The woman eventually nodded in understanding, despite being weirded out "Right, well my name is Caline Bustier and I'm the French, Literature and Poetry teacher." the woman introduce herself as she reach out her hand.

Natsumi gladly take Caline's hand and give her a handshake "It's nice to meet you Miss Bustier, my name is Natsumi Hikari, and there my friends. Yusuke Onodera and Tsukasa Kadoya." she said, gesturing to her two companions.

Yusuke gave a bright smile and bow "It's a pleasure to meet you madam." he said politely.

Tsukasa slowly manage to regain his sanity and standing back up properly "Yeah, nice to meet you." He said as he begins to take deep breaths.

Miss Bustier smile kindly "Well it is lovely to have some visitors here, from the sound of your names, you three are Japanese." she claims "We don't have a lot of international students in the school." she stated.

"Well, I found a flyer of this school and I was wondering if I can be a teacher here." Tsukasa said as he shows Miss Bustier the flyer he had before.

The teacher take the flyer and examine it "My, this is one of the school's flyers, but where did you find it?" she ask curiously.

"Let's just say it was in my hand when I found it." Tsukasa said halfheartedly, knowing that the truth is harder to believe.

Miss Bustier raised here eyebrow a bit, but decides to ignore it "Well Mister Kadoya, if you think you could be a teacher of this school. Then you should meet Mr. Damocles, he's the principle here. You should have an interview with him and tell him what you course you'll teach the students. Then he'll decide if he'll accept you." she advised.

Yusuke then bolted right to Tsukasa and hang on his shoulders as he look at the teacher "Thank you very much Miss Bustier." he said.

"Speaking of which, just out of curiosity. What course will you be teaching Mister Kadoya?" Miss Bustier asked curiously.

Yusuke and Natsumi now have distress looks as they didn't thought of what would Tsukasa teach in the school, but Tsukasa jumps in and said "History, Geography and Civis." He said bluntly as if he already thought through which cause the two former's to stare at him in shocked.

"Well alright Mister Kadoya, I'll take you to Damocles office where you can have an interview with him." Miss Bustier said as she gesture the three to follow her to the office.

* * *

Right now Tsukasa is inside the principle's office, sitting on a chair and facing Mister Damocles himself. Principle Damocles is a stout man with amber eyes, he has large bushy black eyebrows, gray sideburns and beard and a light gray mustache and he is bald on the top of his head. He wears a brown dress jacket with a white button-up undershirt, and he has a tie that is a lighter brown than his suit. His pants are a darker shade of brown than the jacket, and his shoes are brown loafers.

"Alright Mister Kadoya, what makes you think that you are the right candidate to be a teacher of my school?" Mister Damocles said.

"I have an extensive knowledge of history, geography and civis, though I don't have anything to prove to you that I am. But once you saw me in class, then you could decide." Tsukasa stated calmly.

But Mister Damocles was not amused "That's not how it works here Mister. Kadoya, you must provide me any evidence that you have knowledge and experience on the subject that you'll be teaching." he said in seriousness.

"Alright them." Tsukasa said as he stands up from his chair and starts to walk around the office "I'll prove it to you, in 1914, the first world war begin when a group of terrorist known as The Black Hand assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand while in his car with his wife. This triggers a series of events that lead Austria-Hungary's allies and Serbia's declaring war on each other, starting World War I." he said.

"That's...That's just common knowledge!" The principle retorted.

But Tsukasa continues "And in 1918, Germany had signed an armistice, which is an agreement for peace and no more conflict that had been prepared by Britain and France. The people in Britain, France and all the countries that supported them, celebrated the end of war - a war that had lasted four years and four months and ended on 11am on the 11th day and the 11th month." he said simply.

Mister Damocles was stunned "I...still you need more concrete support of how much..." he argues.

"But of course in 1939, one of the reasons why World War 2 started is because on September 1, 1939, Adolf Hitler and Germany invaded Poland from the west and _two_ days later, France and Britain declared _war_ on Germany. And I haven't even started on the Geography and Civics part yet." Tsukasa continues but was paused.

"Okay! Okay! I get your idea!" Mr. Damocles said in irritation "Fine! I'll let you be a substitute teacher for now. If you manage to teach my students successfully, then I'll let you work here and give you the same salary as the other teachers. But if you fail, then you're fired immediately. Got it!?" he said in sternness.

Then Tsukasa finally stopped as he stare at the principle "Considered it done!" He said in confidence as he head towards the door, but stopped and turned his head around "Oh and one more thing, what do you know about Ladybug and Cat Noir." he asked.

"Oh, those two? Well they're Paris greatest heroes ever since the current semester in my school started. They stopped many Akumatized victims and save many lives. In fact I look up to them a lot and to be a true hero in my own ways like them. Why do you ask?" The principle said.

"Oh, just out of curiosity that's all. Well have a good day." Tsukasa said as he opens the office door and slams the door once he left.

Mister Damocles sighs as he sat down on his chair "And here I thought being a principle was easy. What is up with that guy? And where did he came from?" the principle said to himself.

* * *

 **5 minutes ago**

While Tsukasa was in Mister Damocles office, Natsumi and Yusuke are having a conversation with Miss Bustier while waiting.

"So what brings you three two Paris?" Miss Bustier ask kindly.

"Well like I said, our friend Tsukasa heard about this school and thought that he'll have a better life here and we're here to support him." Natsumi explains "Because he...he feels like a stranger from where he came before coming here to Paris." she answered half heartedly

"Oh...what makes you think he would feel like a stranger?" Miss Bustier ask in worry.

"Let's just say that before coming to Paris, he feels like the previous places he gone to are not places that he belongs." Yusuke stated.

Miss Bustier kinda understand what the two meant "There's always a place for someone, no matter where they are in the world." she said with a gentle smile, if only she knows the truth behind the three

 _"If only we can tell her that were not from this world."_ Natsumi thought in her mind in sadness.

"Um anyways, do you know anything about Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Yusuke said, changing the subject.

"Oh, Ladybug and Cat Noir have been Paris greatest heroes ever since the first semester of this school year started. They have been very helpful for all the citizens of Paris, they don't just stop Akumatized villains, they also help anyone in need." Miss Bustier explains.

"Oh, it's just that we never heard of them until on the first day we came to Paris, we heard a lot about them from the people in the city." Natsumi said nervously, hoping that the teacher will buy that.

Luckily Miss Bustier buys it as she giggles "Seems that Ladybug and Cat Noir really have made a huge impact on many of Paris, everyone have been talking about them. One of my students even made a blog dedicated to the two of them." she said.

This caught both Yusuke and Natsumi's attention "Really?" they said in unison.

Miss Bustier nodded "Yes indeed..." she said but her face frowned a bit "Also a few of my students have been turn into Akumatized supervillains." she reveals.

Yusuke and Natsumi were stunned when they heard that even young teenagers are victims to Hawkmoth's powers "We're sorry to hear that." Natsumi said in pity.

"Oh it's alright, besides Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved all the Akumatized villains and they will take care of the messes that have made. As long as they are here with us, everything will be fine." Miss Bustier said confidently with a smile.

Suddenly the door of Mister Damocles office open, revealing Tsukasa stepping outside as he slams the door close "Well that went out better than I thought." Tsukasa stated calmly.

"How was your interview with Mister Damocles, Mister Kadoya?" Miss Bustier asked.

"Well it took a lot of convincing and he finally agrees that I should be a teacher here." Tsukasa stated "By the way, just call me Tsukasa. Calling me Mister Kadoya made me sound old." He claims.

"Oh...um sorry about that, it's just a habit of mine." Miss Bustier said in embarrassment.

Tsukasa scoffs in respond "No hard feelings." He said as he turn to his two friends "I think our business here is done for now, there's not much to do here." he said to his companions.

"So...what should we do now?" Yusuke ask curiously.

"Maybe you three should explore more of Paris, getting to know more of it's culture and delicacies." Miss Bustier advised "Trust me, you'll going to love it here." she claims.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Natsumi agrees with the teacher "Thank you very much Miss Bustier." she said kindly as she bows down.

Miss Bustier chuckles joyfully "Oh no need to bow down like that, I know it's a tradition back in Japan, but remember this is not Japan." she reminded.

Natsumi nodded as she blush in embarrassment "Right..." she claims.

Then Tsukasa grabs her right wrist "Alright! Now that is said and done, let's get a move on!" he said as he drags Natsumi with him to the school exit.

While Yusuke grabs Miss Bustier's hand and shake her hand "Thank you for your time Miss." He said with a smile as he follows his two friends. Once he joins with them again, Natsumi and Yusuke turned back and wave back.

Miss Bustier wave back at them with joy "Take care now!" she said as the trio left the school "I'm very glad to see more kind people like them." she whisper to herself.

* * *

Outside the school, we see Tsukasa, Natsumi and Yusuke wondered on the front entrance of the school "Seriously thought Tsukasa, how did you manage to convince the principle to make you a teacher?" Yusuke ask in baffled.

Tsukasa just stare at the sights and said "I have my own ways to convince people Yusuke, what we should be focusing now is to how we can make contact with Ladybug and Cat Yogair." He said dismissively.

"CAT NOIR!" Yusuke and Natsumi said at the same time, correcting him.

Tsukasa only scoffs "Whatever, by the way. What were you two doing while I was in Damocles office?" he ask back.

"Well we were trying to ask Miss Bustier if she knows anything about Ladybug and Cat Noir. But it seems like she only knows about as much as the citizens of Paris." Yusuke answer.

"Which means, she doesn't know as much as Master Fu. This is exactly like Faiz's World, we only know the school where they're studying, but no one knows their true identities except Master Fu." Tsukasa stated in frustration "We're back to square one." he stated.

Natsumi sighs "So much for getting any hints on Ladybug and Cat Noir." she said in blue.

Yusuke however seems quite happy "Hey don't be upset, today is Sunday right? Most teachers and students are chilling for the weekend right? We'll have much better luck tomorrow when they'll all come back to school. Then we can ask them about Ladybug and Cat Noir." he stated in confidence.

"You made a point there Yusuke." Tsukasa agrees as the three other worlders walk towards their motorcycles "Plus I better get ready for those bratty students." He said in sarcasm as he puts on his helmet.

But Natsumi seemed upset "Hey you haven't even met the students yet, so how would you know that they're misbehaving!?" she argues.

"That's a very common thing for most high school students." Tsukasa argues back.

But while the two are arguing, Yusuke put on his motorcycle gloves, but he then looks up and his eyes widened and his jaws dropped "GUYS! LOOK!" He exclaims as he points up.

Tsukasa and Natsumi stopped their rambling and look at where Yusuke was pointing at and they saw it, it was a black butterfly with translucent purple highlights. There is no doubt in their mind that that was an Akuma, created by Hawkmoth.

"It's an Akuma, that means someone is going to turn into a super villain!" Tsukasa said with concern.

"We gotta catch it before it's too late!" Natsumi claims as she starts to run, but Tsukasa caught her wrist in time.

"No we can't! Only Ladybug can catch them and purify them. If you try to catch it and have any negative emotions, you might become it's target!" Tsukasa pointed out "All we could do is to follow it and see who will be it's target." he stated.

Natsumi and Yusuke nodded in agreement as the former hopped on the Machine Decader with Tsukasa and wear her helmet and the latter put on his helmet as he starts the TryChaser 2000's engine.

"Right you guys, this could be the lead we all needed." Tsukasa stated as he put on his helmet and starts the motorcycle's engine and Natsumi hold his waist tightly as they drive their motorcycles and in pursuing the Akuma.

 **And we'll halt here for now! This chapter is a lot longer than I initially thought. Sorry if I have to cut out the real action, because I'm saving it for the next chapter and don't worry, you guys won't be disappointed. Well not much to talk about here so remember to comment, review and support this story.**

 **Until then I hope you guys are looking forward to it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dive Into Action

**Author's note: Alright another chapter, I know, it's an excruciating long wait and I'm terribly sorry for it, college is incredibly brutal with me for the past months. I have to use somewhat bit of my time to write my stories. Well here is where we finally get some Rider action here. Hopefully this chapter worth the wait for some of you guys. So let's get started!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

* * *

On the streets of Paris, the otherworld trio were driving on their motorcycles on the pursuit of an Akuma.

Natsumi who's sitting behind Tsukasa on his motorcycle look up at the black butterfly "Where is it going!?" she said with curiosity.

"The real question is who is Hawkmoth's next target." Tsukasa corrected with seriousness.

"Guys, should we catch it before it turns someone into a super villain?" Yusuke asked.

But Tsukasa shook his head "I don't think so, we can't risk ourselves to turn into villains in the process, plus this could raise suspicions to both Hawk Moth and Ladybug and Pat Monar." he pointed out, rather not making more attention than necessarily.

"CAT NOIR!" Yuske and Natsumi corrected.

"Whatever!" Tsukasa said, starting to get quite annoyed of how his friends keep correcting him. Eventually they stopped their motorcycles as they saw the dark butterfly flies slowly and down at a large tall man with dark blue eyes, his hair is black on top and grey on the sides. Wearing a dark bluish-gray dress suit with a light bluish-gray sweater underneath the jacket and dark bluish-gray dress shoes along with several parking tickets stick over his body.

"There! We better move someplace safer in case if we were to get caught in this." Tsukasa stated as he and his companions hide behind the building and peek out to see what's going on.

"That guy's going to be it's victim!"Yusuke said.

"Ugh, he's quite buff." Natsumi commented.

"Guys, we can't do anything yet until we saw the Akuma's next move." Tsukasa stated as the three watched.

The man seems to be frustrated as he looks at a bracelet in his left hand, then the three saw the Akuma landed on that bracelet as it absorbs into the bracelet. Then a butterfly shaped mask appears around the mans eyes, indicating that Hawk Moth is communicating him.

Inside the man's mind, he can hear Hawk Moths voice "Gorizillas, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the tracking abilities you need to hunt down the person you lost and accomplish your mission." Hawk Moth commanded and the man growls as he agrees to the deal.

Suddenly the man is now covered in a dark black and purple aura like goo before it grows larger and larger until it is a foot taller than the average surrounding buildings. Once the aura dissipates, the man is now transformed into a ginormous blue gorilla with a lighter blue chest and face surrounded by thick black lines. His eyes are yellow, and he has two upper canines that stick out of his mouth. The man is now Gorizilla.

"Oh...my...god!" Natsumi said with total shocked.

Even Yusuke's jaws dropped in dumbfounded, but Tsukasa looked unfazed as he shrugs "Hey, we've seen worst remember?" he said, referring to Fourteen, a giant monster and the evil ruler of one of the worlds they had travel to and the Super Crisis Fortress.

"Yeah but still..." Yusuke about to said, but was interrupted by Gorizilla's roar and people screaming in panic. Then the giant sized gorilla sniffs the bracelet in it's left palm before it takes of and jumps up high.

Yusuke looked frantic as he turned to his companions "Tsukasa! Let's transform!" Yusuke said as he summons the Arcle belt on his waist.

But Tsukasa grabs Yusuke's right wrist "No! Not yet!" he said in a serious tone.

"What!?" Natsumi and Yusuke both exclaims in confusion "Why? That thing could hurt someone if we don't stop it!" Natsumi stated.

"We don't know what his intentions are yet, we should follow him and see what happens. Ladybug and Cat Sour will bound to arrive to stop him and I wanna to make a grand entrance to them." Tsukasa said with a cocky smirk, but he quickly turns serious "Besides, we don't want all of Paris to raise questions when there are two or three Kamen Riders suddenly appear, it's best that the citizens think that there's one for now." he pointed out.

The two looked at each other, seeing that Tsukasa does have a point despite the cocky attitude of showing himself to Ladybug and Cat Noir and Yusuke looked back at his pal "Alright, but we still have to follow him though!" Yusuke said as he starts the engine of his motorcycle again and Tsukasa did the same before they drove off in the pursuit of the giant gorilla super villain.

"Try not to get too close to him and away from his sight or else he'll notice us!" Tsukasa stated and Yusuke nodded _"Just what is he up to?"_ Tsukasa thought in his mind while driving their motorcycles "You two get the citizens safe while I take care of gorilla boy here once Ladybug and Cat Koir appear." he ordered.

"CAT NOIR!" Natsumi and Yusuke exclaims in unison.

"WHATEVER!" Tsukasa said in irritation, he's really getting tired of being re-corrected like this.

* * *

The otherworldly trio were following the blue oversized gorilla in their motorbikes while keeping a safe distance away in order to be avoid being detected by the massive villain.

"Where is he going?" Tsukasa thought in his mind and his companions have the same thought in mind. Eventually the giant ape stopped running and jumped on top of a roof of a particular building, which turned out to be a cinema of all places as the surrounding people are screaming in panic.

The two Riders stopped their motorbikes nearby with Natsumi staring up at the building "Wait, what is he doing!?" she said in perplex.

She got her answer when the giant gorilla slammed his left hand into the roof of the building and the villain seemed to be searching something until he pull his hand back up and opened his palm, revealing a teenage boy wearing a silver motorcycle helmet, a white jacket and blue jeans.

"He caught someone!" Yusuke exclaims as they saw the monster sniffs the teenager and suddenly, several small items and objects where thrown at the beast. The monster looked inside the theater room and saw several people throwing things at him.

"LET GO OF ADRIEN RIGHT NOW!" one of the people inside the cinema yells.

The giant super villain growls in anger as he raised his right hand into a fist and was about to attack the people in the theather, when the teenage boy yell "STOP!" which caught the gorilla's attention. "I'm the one you wanted! Leave them alone!" The boy stated. Then the villain grabs on the teenager tightly in his grip, causing the boy to drop his motorcycle helmet before the massive ape jumps up high in the air once more.

"There he goes again!" Yusuke said.

"Come on Tsukasa! You need to transform!" Natsumi stated.

The Rider nodded and was about to pull out his Decadriver, when suddenly another teenage boy who appears to be wearing the same outfit as the boy who was kidnapped by Gorizilla and wearing the same motorcycle helmet and holding a cardboard figure of the same teenage boy in his arm ran out of the cinema and exclaims "I'M ON MY WAY ADRIEN!" he said as he ran towards a grey bicycle and begins to peddle it at a fast paste and it seems that he's going to the same direction where the giant gorilla was heading.

The three Riders from another world stared at the boy puzzled "Okay...Don't see that everyday." Tsukasa said weirdly before he turned his attention back to his Driver as he placed it on his abdomen and the belt strap shot out and wrapped around his waist and formed the Ride Booker on the left side of the belt. He was about to opened it and draw a card out when Yusuke interrupted.

"You guys! Look up there!" He said and points back at the roof of the cinema. The two looked up and saw that it was none other than Ladybug who hops out of the cinema and standing on the roof as the heroine throws her yo-yo with an incredible length and begins to swing with it and seemingly to also be following Gorizilla.

"It's Ladybug." Natsumi said with a smile.

But Tsukasa seemed confused "Wait...Why was Ladybug in a movie theater in the first place?" he said, catching his friends attention.

"Maybe she was watching a movie while in her civilian looks before that giant gorilla came in and kidnapped that guy?" Yusuke guested in a dumbly sound tone.

Tsukasa shakes his head and turned serious once more "Nevermind! I could transform later! Right now we're wasting time here!" he said as he starts the engine of his motorcycle while still wearing the Decadriver on his waist along with Yusuke as the three gave chase to the massive villain once more.

* * *

"What is that guy doing!? He's only getting himself in danger!" Natsumi stated in concern while sitting and holding tight behind Tsukasa as he and Yusuke are riding on their motorbikes in pursuit of the boy peddling his bicycle while chasing the giant villainous gorilla.

"Looks like whoever that giant ape have got in his hand must be someone important to him." Tsukasa theorized, he have some experiences with crazed fans before. Especially in the world of Kamen Rider Blade where multiple chef girls were crazed at him. But even this seemed a little extreme since the guy is literally putting himself in danger to save his idol.

"Put Adrien down right now!" the boy yell at the giant gorilla who's running on all fours behind the buildings.

"Put Adrien down right now!" Ladybug repeat what the fanboy said as she swings through the buildings with her yo-yo and landed on the roofs while running on top of the roofs of the buildings while the blue ape ran towards a more open clear area of the city before he launched himself up high in the air towards a very tall tower as the massive creature begins to climb up to the top and Ladybug waste no time using her yo-yo to swing her there.

"Tsukasa! You need to transform now!" Yusuke said to his companion next to him as the two turned their motorcycles to the right and still heading towards the tower.

"Not yet! I want to see what Ladybug could do against a massive enemy like this on her own, that way I can get a better idea of what she's a capable of by herself." Tsukasa stated calmly "Besides, Cat Voirage isn't here yet. So my grand entrance is kinda pointless if only she was there to see it."

"SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE GOING OVER WITH THAT AGAIN!?" Natsumi exclaims in anger as she's starting to get tired of his cockiness.

But Tsukasa decided to ignore her when something else came to his mind "Speaking of Cat Voirage, where is that kitty anyways? He should have been here to aid Ladybug by now!" the Rider pointed out.

"Maybe he's held up for some reason." Yusuke suggest.

But Natsumi seemed unsure "Or it could be that something must have happened to him." she theorized.

"Either way, Ladybug is on her own until he arrives." Tsukasa said as he and Yusuke stopped their motorcycles at a safe distance away from the tower where Gorizilla finally reached to the top of the tower, the villain stands up bipedal before letting out a massive deep roar that can heard for miles and several people are beginning to crowd around the building.

The three eventually ride to a spot far away from the crowd and into another nearby alleyway where they parked their motorcycles and take their helmets of before getting of off their ride and stare up at the building where they witness Ladybug who managed to leap up to the top of the building thanks to her yo-yo and begins to engage combat with Gorizilla and rescuing the boy.

The three stared up and find it quite hard to tell what's going on since the tower is incredibly high and the roof of the building block away of what's going on despite Gorizilla being quite a huge foe. But they were able to catch a few glimpse of Ladybug outmaneuvering and trying to avoid the villain's attacks with her yo-yo before she lands on Gorizilla's left arm and tries to crawl up the arm to reach to his head, Gorizlla raised his other hand with his hostage in it right in front of the heroine to block her path.

She tries to grab hold onto Gorizilla's index finger and to let his finger move to let the hostage go, but the monster's grip is proven to be too much as his index finger won't budge despite heroine using all of her strength before Gorizilla pull his right hand away, causing Ladybug to lose her balance and fall of his arm as the monstrous gorilla bare it's fangs at her, threatening to bite her in half as she's about to fall of the ledge of the building. Fortunately she reacted quickly by using her yo-yo as a grappling hook to throw it around a part of the building to regain her balance as she landed on the side of the building with both her hands and feet.

"Impressive. She's managed to held on her own." Tsukasa said with his right hand placed on his chin in interest "But how long can she handle that oversized gorilla and can she beat him on her own. That's the real question." he said while viewing the fight with calculating looks.

Then Gorizilla looked down and saw Ladybug on the side of the building and tries to catch her with his left hand as the heroine run on the side of the building with her yo-yo keeping her from falling before jumping up high and got back onto the roof. Then the trio saw Ladybug using her Lucky Charm as she throws her yo-yo up high as it unleash it's powers, the three Riders have a hard time seeing what the object that was formed from her Lucky Charm since it is quite small and the tower is too tall and far of their range.

Unfortunatelly they can see that Gorizilla was able to use that time to catch Ladybug with his other hand "Oh no, he caught her!" Natsumi said with concern.

"Dude!" Yusuke shout at his budy "Now's not the time to show off your ego! Transform before it's too late!" he yelled, but Tsukasa seemed unfazed as he still staring at the fight above. Yusuke seemed annoyed as if he thought that his pal is deliberately ignoring him "If you won't do something...Then I will!" he said as he was about to summon his Arcle belt, ready to transform when a hand grab on his left wrist.

"Look!" Tsukasa said as he points back up the building with his left hand, the two stare back up the building and saw that despite having Ladybug in his left hand, Gorizilla is having a hard time retrieving her Miraculous due to him already having the teenage boy in his right hand and can't afford to let go of the boy to use his other hand to grab her earings as the villain instead just tapping his fist against each other awkwardly.

The two other world are just staring with a mix of dumbfounded and deadpan expressions "Really?" Natsumi said with a blank face.

Then suddenly Gorizilla stopped tapping his fist each other as something else got his attention. The Rider trio can't really tell what it is due to it being too small, but it's starting to irritate the villain as he constantly waving his arms around. Tsukasa pulls out a pair of binoculars out of nowhere and used it to get a better look, zooming in he saw a small red toy helicopter with black spots and the toy keeps on hitting at the giant's eyes both left and right.

"Huh! A toy helicopter..." The barcode hero said as he still observing "...Quite random, but convenient at the same time." he said.

Yusuke turned his head and saw his friend and notice something "Tsukasa, where did you get those?" he said, referring the binoculars.

"Questions later, quiet now." He said person said dismissively while still viewing the battle, getting gruff looks from his friend.

Eventually, Gorizilla got really annoyed, to the point that he growls in irritation and let go of Ladybug to use the same hand to swat the toy helicopter away. The heroine use that chance to throw her yo-yo and use the strings to tied it around Gorizilla's right thumb, then she jumps of off the building and was able to use the yo-yo's string to swing her into an open window of the building.

"What is she doing?" Natsumi asked in bewilderment, wondering what the super heroine have in mind, what they can't see is that Ladybug ran into the room of the building and towards the other side of the room inside the building and leaped out of the open window there before running up on the walls of the building and got back up on the roof and hopped back to the same spot she was on a few seconds ago.

Tsukasa's eyes widened "Oh, I see." he said as the realization hit him and he has a grin.

Then Ladybug pulls the string of her yo-yo with all of her might and thanks to the sturdy windows of the building, the string has enough momentum and force to cause Gorizilla's thumb to open up with enough room for the teenager to crawl out of his grip while the said villain is still distracted by the toy helicopter.

"Ohhh..." Yusuke and Natsumi said with awe in unison.

"That's quite a genius tactic!" Natsumi commented.

Yusuke nodded in agreement "Yeah! She's doing surprisingly well on her own! I wondered where Cat Noir is, he's missing out on so much right now." he said with his arms crossed.

Then things suddenly went downhill, the teenage boy jumps out of Gorizilla's hand as he yells out in excitement while falling of the ledge of the building. Ladybug lets her yo-yo get of off the giant's thumb and retrieved it in her hand. She was about to jump of the ledge of the building to go after the boy, but Gorizilla was able to catch the heroine in his left hand before she falls out of the villain's reach, leaving the young boy to keep on falling towards the ground.

Natsumi and Yusuke gasped in shocked "Oh no!" Natsumi said with her hands over her mouth.

"Well things just got to a wrong turn!" Yusuke said in panicked.

While in the crowd around the tower, the same fanboy is currently running around in circles with his arms raised up to try to catch the falling blond teenager "DON'T BE SCARED ADRIEN! I'M GONNA CATCH YOU!" he exclaims out loud.

Tsukasa stared at the fanboy in question 'So the blond boy's name is Adrien...I would rather fall and hit the ground than to be catch by that wimp' he thought with a blank face.

His two companions snapped out of their daze before they both looked at Tsukasa "TSUKASA!" they yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Looks like I don't have much of a choice!" Tsukasa said in exasperation, luckily his Decadriver was on his waist the whole time and they are well away from anyone to witness the action. He finally reached the Ride Booker on his right side before drawing a card out, he held up the card with his thumb and index finger, showing an image of a warrior with a barcode shaped mask like helmet and green compound eyes.

"Henshin!" He announced as he swipe the card with his thumb and finger before inserting it into the Decadriver.

 **=KAMEN RIDE=**

The belt announces as it emits a charging sound before he placed both hands on the grey handles on the sides of his Driver, pushing both side at each other.

 **=DECADE!=**

The device said and out of the bloom, nine various symbols position around him in a circle before they each formed into a grey pixelated silhouette. All nine silhouettes then collided around Tsukasa as it forms a suit of armor of some sort, then several red card like projections shot out of the center of the belt and all of them slammed into the Rider's face to formed the complete helmet along with bringing the color magenta on his armor, completing his transformation.

Tsukasa now wears a mix of black, magenta and a few bit of white in his inner arms and legs along with white ankle and wrist bands. Black shoes, gloves, on his abdomen and a few black trimmings. A large black 'X' symbol on his chest armor with white trimmings and the end reach to the left shoulder. Magenta colored outer leg, hips, shoulder pads and chest armor. The most unique thing is the helmet, which is also a mask that has a shape resemble a barcode thanks to the card projections from before with two longer ones that look similar to antennas or horns, a single green light on the forehead and two green compound eyes. He is now Kamen Rider Decade.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" Decade said as he was about to step out of the alleyway to reveal himself to the world, when something stopped him momentarily.

"CAT NOIR! HELP!" Ladybug screamed in panicked and desperation as she's still struggling in Gorizilla's grip.

Then the most unexpected thing to happened, for some unknown reasons, the giant gorilla let go of the heroine who is now free and falling before gaining her footing on the walls of the tower and ran after the blond teen. She throws her yo-yo at the boy as the strings wrapped around his waist to secure him while she pulls back with enough strength to pull him upwards and flying towards her, thanks to that she was able to caught him in her grasp and quickly using her yo-yo to throw it upwards to tied it around a metal window frame with no glass. With that the two are lowering slowly and safely down while sharing a few moments with each other before their feet met the ground and the whole crowd around them cheered in response.

Yusuke sighs in relief "Wow! Now that's was a close call!" he said.

Natsumi seemed to be awestruck "Awww! They looked adorable together!" she said with joy and delight.

But Decade was more focus on Gorizilla as a thought came to his mind "Why would the giant ape suddenly let Ladybug go? He could have just take her Miraculous like Hawk Moth ordered him to." He thought, he also noticed Hawk Moth's signature symbol appear around Gorizilla's face moments before the said villain let Ladybug go. Something is off here, he doesn't know what it is, but he has a suspicion that it has something to do with the boy named Adrien.

Then the barcode Rider got his attention back to the cheering crowd around Ladybug and Adrien "Have those people already forgot about the giant gorilla on top of the building?" Decade said unamused.

And as on cue, Gorizilla jumps back down to the ground and the crowd are bursting with panic as they all ran away and the same Adrien fanboy stand in front, trying to shield Ladybug and his idol. Fortunately the three saw Ladybug removing the boy's helmet and placing it on Adrien's head instead and tell him to get somewhere safe to hide, the fan agreed at first and tried to ran, but he momentarily stopped and glanced back at the heroine who pick up Adrien and swing her yo-yo to somewhere safe as the giant villainous gorilla was about to follow them. But the avid fan of Adrien grab the giant by his left leg and shouted.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASSED!"

Under the Rider's mask, he made a deadpanned face again "Is that guy really asking for a death wish?" he said to himself as Gorizilla picked the boy up with his left hand, but the boy seemed to said something and suddenly, he picked up a fragrance spray and spray it directly at the villain's face, more closely to the nose, which cause Gorizilla to dropped the boy in irritation from the spray.

As the ape tries to rub his face, the boy then sported a cocky laugh, saying "Now you won't be able to sniff out Adrien, will ya you big hairy ape! Go ahead! Try!" he said in a mocking tone.

The three other worlders saw the action ahead and have light bulbs appear above their heads "Oh... He used that fragrance bottle to mess up the big guy's senses. Without it, he won't be able to find Adrien or Ladybug! He's not as reckless as we thought he would be." Yusuke commented in interest as the trio saw Gorizilla tries to sniff around the area, but the massive villain suddenly looked around his surroundings with uncertainty. Eventually Gorizilla roars in frustration as he ran to the opposite direction to where Ladybug and Adrien are heading of too while the fanboy head back to his bicycle while holding a cardboard figure of Adrien before peddling his way to the direction where Ladybug and Adrien are off to.

Decade was getting bored, feeling anxious of doing something for once "You guys know what? I'm starting to get tired of standing, waiting and watching for nothing! I just transformed and so far we haven't done anything!" the magenta Rider said as he got on his Machine Decader "Forget about making a big entrance for Ladybug and Cat whatever. You two follow that fanboy and make sure that he won't make a fool of himself, I'm gonna have some fun with gorilla man!" the Rider said as he starts the engine of his motorcycle.

"Tsukasa! Are you sure that you can fight him on your own?" Natsumi asked with a hint of worry.

Decade nodded "Of course I can, we have dealt worst before remember? Besides, Ladybug and Cat Moir will have no choice but to go fight that thing anyways since Ladybug is the only one who could actually stop an Akuma villain permanently. So I can already show them my style at that time." He said as he drove off and gave chase to Gorizilla, leaving his two companion behind.

Yusuke nodded "Het's right! We need to do something for once in this world!" he said as he got onto his TryChaser 2000 and put his helmet on with Natsumi sitting at the back doing the same before he droves of to follow Ladybug, Adrien and his avid fan.

* * *

High above the sky of Paris, a helicopter hovers in the air while following Gorizilla at a safe distance without being detected by the super villain. Inside, a new reporter with pale skin, brown eyes, pink lips and a vibrant short fuchsia hair. Wearing an indigo blouse with a purple button and lining. Underneath, she wears a violet shirt with white accents. Around her neck, she has a gold chain necklace with a pale green five-petaled flower charm. She also wears a white watch on her right wrist, white jeans and red shoes.

The news reporter who's holding up a microphone in her right hand and is currently doing what any news reporter would do, report the news "We are coming live with the massive gorilla super villain who is scouring around the streets of Paris." The news reporter said as the camera was recording her.

"It would seemed that for some reason, the super villain is trying to locate Adrien Agreste and is still unable to find him while Ladybug is getting him to safety. The real question is where is Cat Noir and will he came to aid her in time?" The news reporter said with slight concern in her tone while holding up her microphone.

"Hey Nadja! Look down there! There's someone driving a motorcycle towards that hairy ape!" The helicopter pilot said, getting the attention of both the camera man and the news reporter named Nadja.

"What!?" Nadja exclaims as she looked down at the window of the helicopter at the streets, she gasped in surprised before looking back at the pilot "Lower down closer to the streets! The people needs to see this!" she commands and the pilot waste no time to lower the helicopter down at a range far enough to be safe and close enough to get a better view.

Then Nadja turned to her camera man "Look down at the streets, this might be the biggest news yet!" she said and the camera man turned to the window and zoomed the camera lenses down at the streets and there he and everyone else that are watching the news on TV were stunned at what they are seeing.

Right behind Gorizilla was Kamen Rider Decade riding his motorcycle then he raised the speed of his bike as he drives under Gorizilla's legs and arms, which caught the giant's attention as he barcode Rider drove right ahead of the villain before hitting the breaks and stopped.

"Hey you overgrown ape! I think it's time that you pick a more professional fighter than little red!" Decade said as the giant stopped in confusion, never before seeing or heard of this individual before in his whole life as Hawk Moth's moth symbol appear around Gorizilla's eyes.

 _"What the!? Who is this? I have never seen a superhero like that before!? Where did he come from?"_ Hawk Moth's baffled voice can be heard inside Gorizilla's head as the giant seemed just as confused as his master.

"For your information hair ball, you won't gain anything from me." Decade said as he got of off his motorcycle "But just so you know. Unlike Ladybug, I won't go as easy on you as she would." the Rider said as he charged forward and jumped up high and delivers an unexpectedly powerful punch right at Gorizilla's nose despite his size compared to the villain.

"Incredible! It appears that a new superhero has just appeared out of nowhere and he punch that ape's nose effortlessly!" Nadja said while announcing on her microphone in excitement "Who is this new hero and how is he going to defeat that giant gorilla?" she said in anticipation.

The giant gorilla growled in pain as he covered his injured nose before glaring back down at the Rider. The beast growls in anger as he raised up his right fist and tried to slam it down at Decade, but the Rider easily dodged it by rolling on the ground and standing back up.

"Hey! That temper of yours won't get you anywhere!" Decade said mockingly as he opened his Ride Booker and took out another card "You need some reality check!" he said as he flip the card in his thumb and index finger before inserting it into his Driver.

 **=ATTACK RIDE!=**

The belt announced as it makes a charging sound before pushing the two handles again.

 **=BLAST!=**

Then the Ride Booker de-attach itself from the belt and fly into the Rider's hand before he pull down the black bottom of the case to make it shape like a black handle and the top barrel popped out, turning the white case into it's Gun Mode. He then points the Ride Booker and aimed it at the villain, firing several energy shots that got the villain completely off guard as the behemoth tried to shield his face with his arms, though it's not quite effective as the blast could still hurt his arms before firing down at the villains feet.

"RAAAGGHH!" Gorizilla roared in rage as he looked around and find a nearby car, the giant then ran towards it.

But Decade easily saw what he attempts are as he opened his case and pull out another card with an image of a Rider with a mask that has two large yellow eyes that are shaped like bat wings "Really? You really need a better brain." He said before inserting the card into the slot of his belt.

 **=KAMEN RIDE!=**

When Gorizilla reached to the car, he picks it up both hands and raising it up over his head and was about to throw it at Decade when he heard a charging sound made by the Driver as the villain saw the Rider slam both side of his belt again.

 **=KIVA!=**

Then the Decadriver make a small bat like symbol appear in-front of it as it also emits an ominous echo like shriek and sonic waves spread around him, causing his armor to solidify into a grey melted metal like substance before it shatters into shards, revealing an entirely different suit.

He now wears mostly a black body suit, with two knee pads with a bat symbol, wearing two metal wrist and ankle bands along with two blood red gloves and wearing a single heavily metal greave on his right leg tied by chains. His shoulder pads are also silver metal shape like bat wings and are also tied by chains along with a red chest armor that resembles an actual chest and abs while wearing a silver metal vest armor around it. The helmet is a mask with two pair of yellow eyes shape like bat wings with a red bat head shape symbol on the forehead, two pair of black fangs above and two shorter fangs under the chin while the mouth is covered by a metal mouth piece. Decade is now Kamen Rider Kiva and only his Decadriver remains the same on him.

"Amazing, it seems that this new hero's powers are changing his appearances!" Nadja said in awe "It's like as if he just turned into an entirely different superhero!" she said with fascination on her microphone.

 _"He could change forms! But how!? Just what kind of Miraculous does he have?"_ Hawk Moth's voice was heard in Gorizilla's mind. The said villain was puzzled at first, but decides to ignore it before roaring and was about to throw the car at the Rider.

D-Kiva then draw out another card and inserting it into his Driver.

 **=FORM RIDE=**

And he waste no time to activate it's power.

 **=KIVA GARULU!=**

Then the belt emits a wolf howl and an object appeared out of thin air from his belt as multiple chains wrapped around his left arm and his chest armor before the chains all shattered, revealing a blue left arm with a fur like shoulder pad on his left shoulder and a gold bracelet. The red chest armor is now blue with silver teeth like stripes on the sides and his yellow eyes are also blue instead. In addition, the object that appeared out of the Driver appear into his left hand and it reveals to be a saber with a bend gold blade and silver edge, a black handle and a guard that is of a blue wolf head.

D-Kiva Garulu is now in action as he makes a stance, as Gorizilla throws the car at the Rider. While the car was still in mid air, he raised his weapon in his left grip and hold his right hand on the back of the blue wolf's head as it imitates an actual wolf howl before it emits a powerful shockwave with enough force to send the car right back at the massive gorilla's face, causing him to growl in pain as he falls on his back on the ground.

D-Kiva Garula simply placed the blade of his saber over his shoulders and sighs "Hugh, piece of cake." he said tauntingly.

 _"Gorizilla! Stop fooling around!"_ Hawk Moth's voice heard within Gorizilla's mind _"He is none of our concern right now! Your main priority is to find Adrien and Ladybug and get their Miraculouses!"_ the head villain demands as Gorizilla slowly got back up on his two feet and stare back down at the new hero.

Having enough, Gorizilla decides to finish him once and for all and as quick as possible so he can focus his original task at hand. He ran and raised both fist up and slams down, but D-Kiva jumps back and launch himself just as quick right at the giant's face. Gorizilla tries to reach his hands to grab D-Kiva, but the Rider was able to quickly avoid the massive ape's hands and jumped down right on his back, once landed down on the ground, he then slash his blade on Gorizilla's right ankle.

"RRAAAGGGHHH!" The massive ape roars in agony as he reached his right hand onto the wound on his right ankle and the Rider backed away quickly to avoid being swatted by the huge hand.

"Hey! I don't got all day!" D-Kiva said tauntingly as he raised his right hand up and makes a come here hand gesture "I don't know where little red ladybug or her kitty side kick is right now. But the very least thing I can do is to make their job a little easier once you got all tired out for them to come here and take your Akuma without doing all the hard work." he said mockingly.

Hatred begin to fill in Gorizilla's as the giant bare it's fangs right at D-Kiva, he was about to lash out. Then suddenly...

"ADRIEN!"

A random voice yelled out, it caught both of their attention. Especially Gorizilla's as the beast turned it's head to the source and he's momentarily forgot about his new adversary as Gorizilla then ran on all fours towards the source of the call, despite having an injured right ankle.

"Ah crap! If only that fanboy learns to keep his mouth shut!" D-Kiva said in frustration as he turned and ran towards the Machine Decader, the suit is covered in magenta pixelation before reverting back into the original Decade armor. The Rider turns on the engine before riding on his motorcycle and pursuing the rampaging monster once again.

* * *

 **(Two minutes ago)**

Yusuke and Natsumi are still following the fan of Adrien Agreste while slowly driving his TryChaser 2000 without being noticed from behind and without lousing sight of the boy as he peddles his bike rapidly and tiredly.

"Adrien! I'm on my way!" Said the fan as he's panting while still holding the cardboard figure on his right arm.

"Is he seriously intending on carrying that cut out cardboard figure for the whole day?" Natsumi said in bewilderedment.

Yusuke sighs "I think the answer is a yes." He said. He had seen various bizarre things in his life from ancient tribal monsters to a giant evil robotic fortress, but a teenage boy riding a bike while carrying a cutout cardboard figure of a celebrity stills unnerve him.

Then suddenly the duo saw the certain blond teenage celebrity stepped in front of the fanboy who stopped his bike and screamed out.

"ADRIEN!"

This also made Yusuke stopped his motorcycle and turned it to another nearby alleyway where he and Natsumi kept themselves hidden while peaking their heads out to see what's going on.

"What are they talking about right now?" Natsumi asked curiously.

Yusuke could only imagine "I don't know. But it looks like they have a plan of some sort." he stated. The two other world visitors saw the teens begin to act, both two of them ran towards a building, they open the door, enter the building and close the door.

The two Riders were confused "What are they up to?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it looks like were about to find out." Yusuke said as he saw that moments later, Adrien (or so it seems) exit the building through the front door while wearing the motorcycle helmet suddenly ran towards a nearby car and starts to kick at the back tires, causing it to trigger it's alert system as it beeps uncontrollably.

"What is he doing!?" Natsumi said in incredulously, she was definately didn't expect the teenager to start vandalizing. Then the ground begins to shake and shudder, it grew louder every second.

Then the realization hit Yusuke's head "Of course, he is trying to lure that big ape of where he is!" he stated "It seems that Ladybug and that Adrien kid must have formed a trap for that huge gorilla and Adrien is the bait." he theorized.

Natsumi's eyes widened as she's following him, but then something nags her "Then...what about that fan of his? Where is he and how is he involved?" she said, reffering to Adrien's fanboy.

Yusuke shrugs "I...don't know. But we have to wait and see." said the ancient Rider, then he remembers something "Speaking of which, if that giant gorilla is being lead here, wouldn't that mean Tsukasa came here as well since he's following him?" he pointed out.

"Oh boy." Natsumi said incredulously.

Then the two saw Gorizilla's running behind the rows of buildings before turning his head and saw 'Adrien' running and keep on kicking the back tires of each car. The giant gorilla then hops over the building and confronts the supposed teenage celebrity, making the lad to stop his act and turned to face the villain.

"Over here!" the boy taunted as Gorizilla is about to reach him when a long pole extended and smacked his left hand, getting the huge apes attention.

There he saw Cat Noir standing on a roof above him "Why don't you pick on someone you're own size." the hero said as he twirls his metal staff.

"It's Cat Noir, he's finally here." Natsumi said while still hiding in the alleyway.

Yusuke nodded "I was afraid that he'll never show up, I wondered what's holding him up though." he said as he noticed something "Wait, where's Tsukasa?" he said as he realized that he haven't seen his pal anywhere who was supposed to follow the massive gorilla and Natsumi noticed it as well.

Gorizilla then slams his right fist on the roof of where Cat Noir stands, but he was able to jumped out of the way and landed safely on the ground and standing in front of 'Adrien' "Don't worry Adrien, I won't let him touch a hair on your head." the feline hero announced.

Gorizilla was about to slam his left palm at Cat Noir when suddenly.

"Don't turned your back on me yet!"

A sudden voice caught Gorizilla's attention, when he turned back. He saw Decade jumped up and knee kick right at the villain's nose, the giant grunted in annoyance as he had both hands on his nose and the Rider landed on the sidewalk.

While Natsumi and Yusuke looked at Decade with deadpanned faces "Speaking of the devil." Natsumi whispers.

Then Decade turned and noticed Cat Noir standing in front of 'Adrien' with a stunned face and he scoffs "It's about time you show up kitty, I was getting tired of waiting for you and Ladybug to make your entrance." he said.

Then Cat Noir pointed at the Rider "Hey! Who are you and where did you come from!?" He hero ask cautiously, as he is suspicious at Decade's sudden appearance. Though Cat Noir can't be blamed here, he thought that Ladybug and himself are the only heroes of Paris. Seeing a newcomer can raise questions of whether if they are legitimate heroes or imposters who only makes a false hero facade.

"Questions later Cat Poirage." Decade said as he takes out another card from his Ride Booker "Now it's time for you to see some action." He said as he raised his card before flipping it with his thumb and index finger then inserting it into his belt and close the grey handle side of his buckle.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!=**

Then out of nowhere, two holographic pixelation figures emerged from Decade, the two figures split and then forms into two exactly identical copies of the Rider and all three of them raised their Ride Booker swords up high.

Cat Noir, 'Adrien' and Gorizilla was shocked as they both have eyes widened and jaws dropped.

 _"Now he can make copies of himself? Just how many abilities does he have!?"_ Hawk Moth's dumbfounded voice said inside Gorizilla's mind. The said ape villain was just as baffled, letting himself open for the three Decades to charge at him and slash him at his feet. The giant roared in pain as it hands reached down to his feet to try to ease the pain.

Then the three Decade open their Drivers and draw out a different card, all three of the cards have a gold symbol of a barcode with two compound eyes and two pair horn like lines. The trio then insert their card into the Driver.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE!=**

The belt announce as it makes the same charging sound again before the Decade trio cloes the belt, activating the finishing move.

 **=D-D-DECADE!=**

Out of the bloom, several three seperate giant rows of holographic cards with the same barcode symbol line up in front of the three Decades and is line right directly at Gorizilla. The three Decades jump up high and the row of cards follow the trio's movement while still aiming right at the giant ape, the three Decades all performed a flying side kick and they fly straight through the cards before all three directly kick at Gorizilla's at the same time.

The impact of the three kicks was enough to create a huge fiery explosion that engulfs the gargantuan super villain.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Gorizilla let out an enormous howl of pain before falling face down on the ground hard and completely out cold once the smoke and flames diminishes. Decade on the other hand landed safely on the ground and appeared not injured at the slightest.

Decade then dust his hands at the job done "Welp, that takes care of that." The Rider said.

"Hey!" Cat Noir called out as he march towards the magenta Rider "What was that all about!? You could have seriously hurt him!" he exclaims.

"I was trying to make your jobs a lot easier." Decade replied "If I haven't come here, than that ape will squish you like a grape" he stated.

Cat Noir snorted in dismay "He wouldn't do that! He's my bodygua..." he said but stopped himself as he realize that he was about to spill out something "He's my...um... fellow citizen, that's right!" he spat out his excuse "He maybe a super villain, but he's still a civilian nonetheless."

Decade scoffs again "You think I don't know about that?" He argues " If I hadn't know that, then I wouldn't have hold back and the gorilla man here would have been dead by now." he stated.

This got Cat Noir more peeve "What!? You would actually considered of killing him!?" He raised his voice in rage.

But before a fight got out, the Decade pointed his index finger back at the unconsious Gorizilla "You should call Ladybug and tell her to capture his Akuma before he wakes up." the barcode Rider said as he walk back to the Machine Decader, which was parked at a nearby house.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Cat Noir yelled in annoyance.

"Letting you and your Ladybug girlfriend finish the job, I have somewhere else to be." Decade said as he hop on his motorcycle and starts his motorcycle engine. "Give my regards to her too." the Rider was about to leave when the feline hero call out again.

"Seriously though, who are you?" Cat Noir asked.

Then Decade looked back at the cat super hero "Just a passing through Kamen Rider." He said as he turns around right at behind him and begins to roll out "Remember that Cat Poridge!" he salutes and drives away from the scene.

Cat Noir is now fuming in anger. This guy not only insult his name, but he also makes fun of his relationship with his best and only partner in crime "IT'S CAT NOIR! AND LADYBUG IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Cat Noir screamed out, but the Rider simply ignore it as he drove away from ear shot, then Cat Noir sighs "Even though I wanted her to be my girlfriend." he whisper in distress.

Suddenly his staff makes a beeping sound, he then press the paw button on it and the staff then turns into it's phone mode as Ladybug's voice spoke out loud from it.

"Cat Noir! Where are you!? Have you forgot about the plan!?" She exclaims and a hint of irritation can be heard from her voice.

"Oops!" Cat Noir said as his mind is back into reality "Sorry my lady! I got side tracked a little bit!" he said as he ran towards Gorizilla.

The giant was about to wake up and begins to slowly stand right back up when Cat Noir call out his special powers "CATACLYSM!" he yelled as he placed his right palm on the concrete floor where Gorizilla is standing on, making an enormous crack appear on the floor as the whole ground shook. Gorizilla's massive weight breaks the concrete floor entirely, creating a huge hole that cause the lower half of his body to fall down to the underground subway while his upper half stuck on the surface from the hole.

At the underground subway, Ladybug use her yo-yo in it's phone mode to talk to Cat Noir "I knew I could count on you Kitty, but what's taking you so long? And where's Adrien?" the heroine asked in worry.

"It's a long story my lady, but Adrien is safe." her partner assures her and she turned her attention back to Gorizilla. "I'm very sorry, but I'm gonna have to search your pockets." she said as she acts quickly, jumping up and landed on the giant's left lap and did as she had said, she pulled out the bracelet and snaps it in half and the Akuma emerged from it.

She did her usual routine of using her yo-yo to capture the Akuma and de-evilize it before releasing it as a normal butterfly, she then throws her Lucky Charm in the form of a toy helicopter's joystick, activating the Miraculous Ladybug as it repairs all the damages have been made and restores everything to normal, even Adrien's bodyguard is back to normal as Ladybug got out of the subway and join with Cat Noir.

"Pound it!" The two said in unison and fist bump with each other.

Then Ladybug saw 'Adrien' behind her and said "Adrien, are you okay?" she asked and Cat Noir then stand in front of her.

"He's totally fine! Right?" The feline hero said and turned his head back at 'Adrien' and the teen gives a thumbs up "See?" Cat Noir said reasurringly.

Then Ladybug give him an annoyed look "By the way, what's taking you so long to come for my help? And while you're at it, it shouldn't have taken you that long to use your Cataclysm to break the ground and send that villain right into our trap." she said accusingly.

Cat Noir chuckles nervously "Well like I said it's a long and crazy story bugaboo. You won't believe what have happened while you were still in the underground subway." He said as he taps both his two index fingers together "I don't mind telling you what really happened by the time I have arrived but I wouldn't hang around too long if I were you." He stated before he points at Ladybug's earings "Unless you don't mind revealing your secret identity to all of us." he pointed out as the heroine's earings are flashing and she covers her left ear.

Ladybug then raised her hand and waved back at 'Adrien' "Bye Adrien!" she said before looking back at Cat Noir "We'll talk later kitty." she said as she turned around and ran before throwing her yo-yo and swings away once more "Bug out!".

"Gotta scat too." Cat Noir said as he turned back to 'Adrien' "Thanks for your help Adrien!" he saluted and use his staff to extend it and takes him up high in the air.

The three did not realized that Yusuke and Natsumi were still there, hiding in the alleyway from plain sight and are still observing, then they saw the supposed 'Adrien' walk towards a nearby house, he knocks on the door, it opened and reveals Adrienhead peaking out slightly from the inside.

But Natsumi and Yusuke were able to tell from his blond hair despite the fair distant from them "What!?" Natsumi whisper in shocked "If that's Adrien than who..."

She was about to said when the supposed 'Adrien' takes of a cardboard face inside the motorcycle helmet, revealing to be Adrien's fan as he exclaims in excitement "That was awesome! I helped Cat Noir save Paris from that nasty big ape!" he said.

Though Natsumi and Yusuke can't tell due to the fan facing his back, the two recognized his voice "It was him all along!?" Natsumi said dumbstruck.

"I knew I could count on you." Adrien said as the fan entered the house and moments later, both of them exit the house, revealing that they have switched their clothes and identity for the whole time "I sorry that I had to ask you to stand in for me earlier, you must think that I'm not brave." he said apologetically.

"You're kidding?" The fan said in excitement "I got to be in Adrien's shoes for a few minutes!" he said while holding the cardboard cut out face up like a mask "A dream come true." he said before frowning and looked ashamed "I'm really sorry that I posted that photo on the internet. You must be mad at me." he apologized.

But Adrien smiles and reach into his pocket and pull out his black marker to write his personal email on the cardboard cut out face, then the fan looked at it and gasped in joy "Is...that you're email?" he said.

"Yeah." Adrien nodded "If you could manage to stop running after screaming. I'm sure we could be good friends." he said kindly.

The fan nodded and gasping a several times "I promise Adrien." He said while hugging the cardboard with a smile before it melted and his eyes opened again as a thought came to his mind "By the way Adrien, do you know something about that pink guy?" he asked his idol.

"Huh? Pink guy?" Adrien said, pretend to sound confuse due to his secret and to avoid any suspicion "What pink guy?" he asked.

"Well I guess you were probably hiding somewhere inside the house, so you might not see what's going on outside." The fan said "When Cat Noir shows up there this pink armored guy showed up, he could clone himself and use a sword to take down that ape and made several cards and jumps through them and kick at that villainous ape down." He reveals "I know it all sounds weird and crazy, but it's true."

Adrien then looked down at the ground and let those thoughts came to him, he did saw the person his fan was talking about since he is secretly to be Cat Noir and he did see everything. Even he himself have a hard time believing it despite being there to see it.

Then he sighs "I don't think you're craze." Adrien said as he placed a hand on his fan's left shoulder "Does this pink guy have a name?" he asked, pretending not to know the answer.

"Well...he calls himself a passing through Kamen Rider." The fan managed to recall "Or whatever that word is." he said as he taps his right index finger on his chin.

Adrien nodded "I see...well who ever he is, I just hope that he's on Ladybug and Cat Noir's side." the celebrity said before patting on his fan shoulder's again "I need to head back home, my father is surely getting worried." he then walks away, but he turned his head back once more "Catch you around." he waves back at his fan and the latter returns the gesture before the two parted their ways, and Adrien saw his bodyguard sitting on the ground confused.

* * *

Back in the alleyway, Natsumi and Yusuke were contemplating of the whole conversation "He was a decoy for this whole time." Yusuke concluded "But why would Adrien want his fan to pretended to be him in the first place? Surely he wouldn't want to put his fans in danger like that. Then again, most people can be cowardly nowadays." The red Rider stated while leaning on the wall and brainstorming.

Natsumi nodded in agreement "Something else is going around here." she said while staring back at Adrien "And I have a feeling that Adrien here must have some sort of connection between Ladybug and Cat Noir." she theorized.

Then Yusuke walk towards his TryChaser 2000 and put on his white motorcycle helmet "Either way, we need to talk to Tsukasa about this." He said as he hops onto his motorcycle "I'm betting that he's waiting for us back at the studio." He said.

Natsumi follow him, sat behind and put on her helmet and hang on tight, they waited for Adrien and his bodyguard to leave and making sure that the coast is clear before driving out of the alleyway and head back to their home. But unbeknownst to neither Natsumi and Yusuke, is that there is a third party who has been watching everything this whole time without no one even noticing, from Ladybug and Adrien's plan to Cat Noir and Decade's confrontation and even Natsumi and Yusuke's spying on them.

This individual stands on top of the roof of a building a few feet away from the alleyway where Natsumi and Yusuke just left. He appears to be around Tsukasa's age, he has dark brown hair with a mild and comb style, black iris eyes and a Caucasian skin tone. He wears a brown cap with a white trim, a copper color leather jacket and a white shirt underneath, cream color trousers, white sneakers, a silver necklace around his neck and he held a brown briefcase.

The man sighs "You guys just don't know when to get of off my course." He said with a frown on his face before it changes into a smirk "But that just going to make things more interesting between us Tsukasa." he said as his smirk then turns into a devilish smile "Especially once this world's treasure, the Miraculouses, will be in my hands."

* * *

 **This is definitely by far the longest chapter of this story. And yes this is also one of the reasons why this chapter takes so long to update. From this point on, future chapters will have around five to ten thousand words a minimum long or even longer. The reason being is that I have been reading a few fanfic stories with chapters that have longer words than the ones that I have, you know to make the story seem more interesting and avoid build ups and all of that. Well I can't promise you guys that the next chapter will be upload soon or later, but I'm not going to let this story stay incomplete and be forgotten anytime soon or later.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Begin of Disorder

**How it's going everyone! Man it's been too long since I last write a chapter, seriously though writer's block is the worst and not to mentioned all the personal things I have gone through this Summer Break for me. This is not what I initially have planned, I originally have this chapter updated like what weeks ago? But believe me I can't even begin to tell you what I've been through and I rather not talk about it.**

 **Anyways, sorry if this chapter is not as long as the last one. But trust me, this chapter will build up to what comes next! Just hang on a bit longer before it happens. Now without further a do, let's get this show started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

* * *

Our focus have turned to what appears to be some sort of secret lair, the large room is appeared to be dome shape and mostly dark, with the only light source in the room is the large circular window with a butterfly design on it. The most bizarre thing in the room is that it is fuel with dozens and dozens of white butterflies, some landed on the ground and others flapping their wings in the air. Along with that is the only person that is present in the room.

This person wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, plus a Butterfly shape brooch on the center of the shirt's collar, and black dress pants. He wears a silver mask over the majority of his face and neck along with black gloves and silver shoes. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, in addition he also has a dark indigo cane on his right hand. This was none other than the infamous Hawk Moth, Paris's most notorious supervillain and Ladybug & Cat Noir's prime nemesis.

Hawk Moth was still baffled of what he had just witnessed from Gorizilla's vision, various questions begins to emerge from his mind. With his primary goal of obtaining Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, now this new contender just emerged and stand in his way of achieving that goal, if Ladybug and Cat Noir themselves were not a handful enough for him.

"Just who is this 'Kamen Rider'!? Where did he come from and what kind of power does he posses!?" the villain questions himself out loud, still furious and confused of what had just occurred as he remembers what the magenta armor man said.

' _For your information hairball, you won't gain anything from me.' Decade said._

"Just what does he mean by that!? That he doesn't have a Miraculous for me to obtain? How is this possible!?" Hawk Moth said to himself, beginning to be more conflicted of what he just recalled, how is it possible that a civilian could turn into a superhero without a Miraculous which by all he knows is the only source of power that's capable of turning people into superheroes or supervillains. Does this new hero found an entirely new Miraculous that no one, not even he or this new guy knows about? Or is it something entirely different.

Then he recalls the belt that the hero has and the cards he uses to turn into different forms to obtain new powers and abilities.

"It's that belt and cards of his. That must be the source of his powers!" Hawk Moth theorized "Whatever it is and where ever it came from must be unknown to any of us!" he said to himself again. Eventually though, he smirks confidently as he had both hands on the head of his cane.

"No matter, whatever kind of power that belt of his possesses. It is still nothing compared to the absolute power of both Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses." He said with his determination of achieving the two heroes Miraculouses "Whether if you're an ally to Ladybug and Cat Noir or not! You're just another obstacle in my way 'Kamen Rider' and I will destroy anyone who is in my way!" Hawk Moth roared in fury as the large circular window closes, leaving the whole room submerged in darkness.

* * *

"Tsukasa!"

Natsumi called out as she and Yusuke had re-entered the Hikari Studios, once inside they entered one of the rooms and saw Tsukasa drinking coffee from his mug.

The Rider then notices the two before he stops sipping his coffee "Yo! Good to see you guys here..." he said before placing the coffee mug on a wooden coaster "...I presume that you two were hiding while I take care of monkey boy and Cat Courage or something?"

Natsumi nodded "Yeah when you were gone and head back here. We saw something that you might need to know." she said, tension heard in her tone.

"Well don't just stand there, spill it out already."

After explaining about Adrien's decoy trick and the appearance of Ladybug after Decade left, this got Tsukasa thinking "Okay. I really don't get the gist of this. Why would this Adrien kid have his fanboy to be his decoy so that ape-man would take the bait so that Cat Noir shows up to save him." Tsukasa said confusedly. "And why couldn't Adrien be himself? He should know that he's putting his fan in a great risk of getting captured." he pointed out

"That's what we were thinking before we left and came back here." Yusuke stated as he crosses his arms "Plus we still don't know why that giant gorilla guy want to kidnap Adrien in the first place. I mean, he could have just wreaked havoc around the city and it would be enough to draw Ladybug and Cat Noir's attention right? What's the point of kidnapping a celebrity?" the ancient red Rider pointed out.

This got everyone's head-turning "I couldn't help but to think that this Adrien kid could somehow be tied to all of this somehow." said the perplex Natsumi as she sees some sort of connection.

"Well, we can't just jump to conclusions yet Natsumi, besides we've only managed to scratch the surface. We could come up more as time pass." Yusuke reassures, then a thought came to his mind before turning to the certain magenta guy "Tsukasa, you said that you met the man who gave Ladybug and Cat Noir their powers right? Can't you ask him on who they are?" he asked curiously.

Tsukasa, however, shook his head negatively "The old man can't afford to reveal any more secrets than he already needs to." he stated, the barcode rider recalls that Master Fu has told him that he has revealed many of his knowledge and secrets, it's best to not to pry in more of his personal matter "Which I can relate to in a way, besides..." Tsukasa said as he picks up his coffee mug again "...If I already know their identities, then I could have found them in a snap of a finger and where would be the fun in that?" he said in a cocky manner as he takes another sip of his coffee.

Yusuke and Natsumi both sighs in exasperation as they should have known better than Tsukasa would sometimes have his own ways of doing things that are beyond their comprehension, along with his cocky antics "Of course you would think of something like that." Natsumi said in an unflattered tone.

Then out of nowhere, Kivala the sister of Kivat the third showed up once again and give a hardy chuckle "Hahaha! You guys forgot to invite me. Then I might believe in those teenage kids spandex-wearing superheroes." the tiny bat teases.

Natsumi sighs "We know Kivala, we were in a tight schedule today, so we did left that behind our heads." she said. The young lady stares at the remote on the table and decides to kill some time by turning the tv on. Upon doing so they are watching a news broadcast channel.

"Citizens of Paris, today has been an eventful one. Recently this afternoon celebrity Adrien Agreste was been taken hostage by a giant gorilla-like supervillain, fortunately, Ladybug and Cat Noir were able to come to his rescue in time." The news reporter was none other than Nadja Chamack holding a white tablet in her hands said "However, the most surprising turn up events today is that what appears to be a new superhero just recently appeared out of nowhere. During the afternoon, while me and my cameraman are following the supervillain on the streets of Paris, this new hero suddenly shows up and confronts the Akumatized villain. Here is the video footage that we were able to record this afternoon of the event."

Then the TV switch to the camera that was filming the fight between Decade and Gorizilla:

" _Hey you overgrown ape! I think it's time that you pick a more professional fighter than little red!" Decade said as the giant stopped in confusion, never before seeing or heard of this individual before in his whole life with Hawkmoth's symbol appear around his eyes. Decade than got off of his motorcycle and marched towards Gorizilla_

 _"For your information hairball, you won't gain anything from me. But just so you know. Unlike Ladybug, I won't go as easy on you as she would." Decade then charged forward and jumped up high and delivers an unexpectedly powerful punch right at Gorizilla's nose despite his size compared to the villain._

 _"Incredible! It appears that a new superhero has just appeared out of nowhere and he punches that ape's nose effortlessly!" Nadja said while announcing on her microphone in excitement "Who is this new hero and how is he going to defeat that giant gorilla?" she said in anticipation._

 _ **=KAMEN RIDE: KIVA! =**_

Yusuke and Natsumi both have wide eyes before the two slowly turning their heads to Tsukasa who appears to be just as stunned that he's now on the news.

"Wow Tsukasa-chan! You're famous in the news now!" Kiva-la said as she flies around in circles and landed on the barcode Rider's left shoulder.

"Tsukasa!" The two companions exclaims at Tsukasa, making Kiva-la startled and fall of off Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Hey it's not my fault that those cameramen were sneaky! Besides, I have ran into them right before I get to that monkey man." Tsukasa said in defense "Why else would it take me so long to get to him? If it weren't for them then I would have hot in the tail of that gorilla guy. Luckily I was able to get away from them." He defended himself while crossing his arms.

"And how exactly did you do that?" Natsumi questions suspiciously.

Then Yusuke turns his attention back to the TV and tap his finger on Natsumi's shoulder "Ugh...Natsumi..." He said and he points at the television as the girl turn her head to look at it.

 _"Wait sir! Please slow down so we can have a short interview!" The news reporter said with her microphone raised out while the helicopter lowers down so they can get a better view and earshot of Decade._

 _"Sorry miss, but no can do!" Decade said desperately as he drives his motorcycle as fast as he can to avoid the news reporters and their helicopter ride._

 _"Please! At least let us tell us who you are!" Nadja Chamack pleaded while her cameraman zooms the camera closer to the magenta Rider._

 _"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider!" Decade said as he pulls out another card from his white case "Remember that!" he said as he inserts the card into the buckle of his belt._

 _ **=ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!=**_

 _The Driver announce as Decade turns into blurry magenta color pixelations before vanishing into thin air._

 _"Wha!? Where did he!?" said the shocked news reporter "He just...vanished!" said Nadja as she and her cameraman and the helicopter pilot search around the area._

 _"And just like that, the new superhero have disappeared just as he appeared. Who is this Kamen Rider that he claim himself to be? And will he appear again? If so, is he an ally to Ladybug and Cat Noir?" The news reporter asked numerous questions as he stack the file in her hands "Please focus on the news if we ever witness sightings of him again. I'm Nadja Chamack, signing out now." and with that, the news channel has switched to a commercial break._

"That's how." Tsukasa answers casually while pointing his index finger at the TV screen. "Fortunately, they stopped searching for me after I beat up Ape-man and headed back here. So no one suspects me of anything." he stated.

"Either way, everyone in Paris now knows about Kamen Riders now." Yusuke flat out said as he slums down on a chair.

"Correction, Paris only knows Kamen Rider Decade." Tsukasa pointed out as he point towards both Natsumi and Yusuke "You two haven't make yourselves known yet and the people in this world aren't aware that there are way more than one Kamen Rider."

Kiva-la nodded "True, after all, there's a huge diversity of different Kamen Riders, whether if they're from the same reality or in different universes." The tiny demonic bat stated "Each one of us are originated from different worlds before we all going on this journey." she said.

"So...what do we do now from here?" Yusuke asked.

Then Tsukasa stares at the clock hanging on the wall "Well, it's still early in the afternoon now. But tomorrow is Monday, so the school should be open." He said as he thought about all of it "I guess I'll hit the towel for now, I should get ready for tomorrow. I'm going to equate myself with all of the staffs, teachers and students and see what's in there that could lead me to Ladybug and Cat Storage."

"CAT NO-"

"DON'T GET ME STARTED!" Tsukasa said, annoyed of being corrected several times now before taking his last sip of coffee before placing it on his wooden coaster. "Anyways, I'm heading off to my room now! Better be rested and prepare for tomorrow, the same can be said for all of you! See ya all later!" He said before taking of, leaving the living room along with Natsumi, Yusuke and Kiva-la alone.

Natsumi sighs "He's got a point though. We better get ourselves ready, we have more questions than answers now."

Yusuke nodded, but he noticed something off "Hey Natsumi! Where's your grandpa, Eijiro?" He asked.

The said girl noticed that too, she appeared to be concerned. Fortunately Kiva-la came in "Oh, he's gone out a bit for shopping while you guys were gone. He should be back soon." The tiny bat said reassuringly.

Natsumi sighs in relief "Well, I hope grandpa doesn't get into too much trouble." she said as her concern returns slightly.

* * *

Our attention then turns towards what appears to be a bakery of some-sort. The outside building appears to be white in color with black and gold letter assets for the windows along with gold color peels, grain of wheat and a croissant as the logo. And the bakery's name above is Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

Inside the bakery, Eijiro is at the front of the counter and appears to be having a conversation with one of the baker's owners. Despite being short, she's a decently mature woman with short black hair with blue highlights and grey eyes. Wearing a white Cheongsam with a red, black and gold plant design, periwinkle pants and black dress shoes. Along with a silver ring on her ring finger on her left hand. Her name is Sabine Cheng, the bakery's merchant.

"I'm so sorry for the wait sir, our supply of macarons have been out of stocks lately. My husband should have them done by now." The chinese co-owner said apologetically.

Eijiro however doesn't seemed to mind whatsoever "Nah it's quite alright madam. I should be apologizing for asking them in the first place." he simply smiles and waves his hand dismissively "I could have bought anything else here like a baguette or a croissant or cakes." he said.

"No need for that sir." A male voice said, exiting out the baker room and entered into the conversation was the baker himself. He is a tall man with a large build. He has short brown hair, green eyes, sideburns and a mustache. Wearing a light blue shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. Along with a silver ring on his ring finger on his left hand ring finger. His name is Tom Dupain, Sabine's husband and the main baker of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

"For I have just baked a fresh batched of macarons." Tom said as he presents a steel trade fuel with baked macaroons "There quite famous after all, so it's no suprise that it's been buy a lot."

Eijiro clapped his hands together "Splendid, these seemed delightful. May I have ten of them please?" the elder asked politely.

"Sure of course." The baker said as he takes ten of them and placed them nicely in a fancy white paper case box with a TS logo with two whole wheat on the side "That will be eight dollars." the baker said **(Note: I don't know the actual price for macarons, so I just use my imagination.)**

Eijiro search into his pocket and pull out his wallet, fortunately his money have changed to fit with the countries currency upon entering into this world, he pay for the macarons and the owners handed him the box.

"Thank you very much for your patience sir." Sabine said gratefully.

Eijiro smiles warmly "You're very welcome. And thank you for your services." he replied.

Then something came into Tom Dupain's mind "Say, if you don't mind me asking. You don't seemed to be around here do you? Most of our customers know very well about this bakery and you seemed very unfamiliar." the baker asked "How do you come to know of our bakery if you don't mind me asking?" Tom ask kindly.

"Oh, where are my manners" The elder man said "I apologies if I didn't mentioned it before. Yes, I'm new here, I came here for a vacation with my granddaughter and her friends. I've heard about your bakery from the locals near to where I'm staying." he answered the two owners.

"Your granddaughter? And her friends?" Sabine asked, curious about the mention of his granddaughter, her friends and their vacation here in Paris, plus it's no surprising that the majority of the locals knew well of their bakery.

"Yes." Eijiro nodded "Me my granddaughter and her friends are on a journey around the world, visiting new places and learn new things." He said, knowing that what he just said is only half right.

"That sounds very interesting!" said the enthusiastic Tom "I bet it must be quite an exciting experience!" he complimented.

Eijiro however chuckles nervously "Yes, very...exciting." He said halfheartedly, obviously the fact of being turned into a mad doctor theme squid super villain is not one of those exciting experience.

The couple noticed the old man's nervous expression, but before they could asked. Suddenly, steps can be heard as someone came down from the floor above, revealing to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng.

Marinette run towards her parents to greet them "Hi mom, hi dad. I'm heading of to meet Alya and the girls at the swimming pool." she said as she hugs the two of them and give each of them a kiss on the cheek "See you later." she waves as she exits the bakery, but not before noticing Eijiro right next to her.

"Good day to you sir!" she greeted before taking her leave.

The elderly man smile kindly at her politeness before turning his attention back to the couple who saw his expression "Oh...sorry about that, her name is Marinette and she's our daughter." Sabine answered.

Eijiro nodded "She's a sweet girl isn't she?" he asked. Seeing the girl kinda reminded him of his own granddaughter Natsumi.

"She was raised from the best bakers after all." Tom said as he pound his chest with his right fist with pride and joy.

Then Eijiro realized something "Oh that reminds me! I should head back to my place now. I hope my granddaughter isn't too worried about me." He said as he grabs his groceries along with the box of macarons before headed towards the exit "I hope you all have a wonderful day." he said while turning his head back to the owners.

"Same to you too sir! Hope to see you again sir" Tom said as he and his wife raised both of their hands, waving at the old man.

But before Eijiro could take his leave, Sabine thought of something in her mind, she reached out her and and asked "Wait sir!" she said.

Eijiro stopped in his tracked and turn his head back to the merchant of the bakery.

"If you don't mind me asking but, what is your name?" she asked carefully and gently.

The elder smiled in returned before answering "Eijiro...Eijiro Hikari."

And with that, he exits the bakery, minutes before any sight of him disappears from the two owners.

* * *

As the daughter of Tom and Sabine headed out to the swimming pool and the elderly customer headed the opposite direction, unbeknownst to the two of them was that they were being watched by none other than Narutaki. The mysterious man have been observing both of them the whole time, though he very well aware of Eijiro's status, he is more focus on Marinette as she and other heroes like her are the guardians of this world. He begins to devise plans on how he could approach her or Cat Noir and convince them to listen to his reasons of Decade's presence in this world. Then suddenly...

"Didn't think I'll see you here in this world." An all to familiar voice said behind him.

Narutaki turned his head back and saw a young man with dark brown hair with a mild and comb style, black iris eyes and a Caucasian skin tone. He wears a brown cap with a white trim, a copper color leather jacket and a white shirt underneath, cream color trousers, white sneakers, a silver necklace around his neck and he held a brown briefcase. This is Daiki Kaito, also known as Kamen Rider Diend, the treasure sniper.

"Diend! You should know that you have no business here." Narutaki said with irritation, having Decade was already a pain enough for him now Diend will only make things more complicated for him.

Daiki merely scoffs at his threats "Well 'YOU' should know by now that any world that has treasure is always my business." he said straight at the man's face.

"Diend, if you have any intentions of stealing Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, than that makes you as much of a threat as Decade himself." Narutaki said furiously and points at Daiki threateningly.

But the cyan blue Rider simply scoffs again "And how are you going to stop me huh?" Daiki asked tauntingly at the man "I have been in much worst situations before, so whatever you throw at me won't work again!" Kaito said.

Narutaki seemed to losing his patience and temper, but he manages to calm down and smirks back at Diend "No matter. Surely Ladybug, Cat Noir and their enemies won't make it easy for you to obtain those Miraculouses." he said confidently, knowing that the two heroes are quite skilled in combat themselves, not to mentioned that Daiki has a competition with the Akumatized villains and their master Hawk Moth.

Once again, Daiki doesn't seemed to feel threatened as he sits on the ledge of the building where they're on "Which would make things more interesting for me. Thanks to you I now know who Ladybug is, I could just grab that girl's miraculous in a blink of an eye." He smirks, but it faded just as quick "But that would make things too easy and defeats the whole purpose of coming to this world. So, I think I'll just study her a bit for now, see what makes her tick. Maybe she could lead me to Cat Noir's true identity too." he said mischievously.

Narutaki take every single word he heard from the dimension traveling thief, then realization dawns on him "You don't plan on doing what I think you're doing!" he said furiously.

This only amuse Daiki more "Once I found out Cat Noir's identity too, I could lure both of them into my trap before any of their enemies could get to them first. And I'll obtain both two of their Miraculouses at the same time!" he said as he chuckles at his idea "It will be like killing two birds with one stone!" he said with a huge smile before it faded. "Of course, I have to take care off Tsukasa if he too gets in my way again." he said as he's about to leap of off the building.

"Wait!"

Daiki turned his head back to Narutaki "Note this, Ladybug, Cat Noir, their enemies and Decade won't be the only thing that will be in your path." He said coldly "Your little treasure hunt won't be as easy as you have in planned." the man warned ominously.

The Cyan Rider turned his head right back in front of him "We'll see about that." And just like that, Daiki leap of off the building, out of sight. Leaving Narutaki furious and walked away as well.

* * *

Later in the evening as night falls, our focus has turned back at Hikari Studio, Yusuke is setting up the table for dinner while Natsumi is seem to have a photo album in her hands. This is no ordinary album however for it is the album that contains the photos Tsukasa had taken from the various worlds that they had traveled before, from the World of Kuuga all the way to the defeat of Super Dai Shocker. She smiled sweetly at the fond memories of their shared experiences, despite some of the bad qualities of the pictures, there's no doubt in her mind that Tsukasa put a lot of heart and passion in them, especially when he encounters each Riders or any heroes in the case of the Shinkenger's world.

Then the sound of the front door opening caught the two's attention, then entering the living room was an exhausted Eijiro who return from his long day of shopping.

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" Eijiro greeted as he approach his granddaughter and Yusuke.

"Grandpa!" Natsumi said in relief, she and Yusuke then helped grab some of his bags and groceries and placed them on the table.

"How's the shopping Eijiro sir?" Yusuke asked.

"Well I'll tell you, I have quite a lot of fun actually." The elderly man said as he begins to recall some of his experience "I first start of at a large supermarket not too far away from here, then I've heard about a special bakery from the locals. They said that it is further away from here, and when I got there, they run out of their macarons so I have to wait for a while before they finished baking it." Eijiro said as he takes out the box fuel of macarons and show them to Natsumi, Yusuke and Kiva-la.

The three were in awe upon seeing the beautiful display of these delighted treats, freshly made and it's aroma immediately made their mouths drool.

"Wow! They look delicious!" Yusuke remarked with sparkles in his eyes and his mouth starts to water, eager to take a bite. But Eijiro slap the young man's hand from reaching it.

"Sorry Yusuke, but you have to wait until dinner to have them for desert." The old man scolded, making Yusuke frowned in shame. Then the elder realized something "Hey, where's Tsukasa?" he asked.

"Oh, he come up to his room. Probably trying to get some rest after a fight." Natsumi answered her grandfather.

The elder Hikari however seemed startled "Fight? What fight!?" he asked in worry.

The two younger adults scratched the back of their heads in embarrassment, not sure of how to explain the situation "Well...it's a long story." Yusuke stated before he saw Kiva-la approaching one of the macaron's in the box. He quickly snatched her in time with both of his hands.

"Hey! Let me go Yusuke-kun!" the tiny bat exclaims with fright and rage.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! You heard Eijiro-san! No macaron's until dinner!" the young man taunted the little bat in his palms.

"But I wanna have some!" Kiva-la whined like a little kid who's candy just got taken.

* * *

Our attention is now turned to the upper floor of the Hikari Studio where Tsukasa is currently reside. He's currently in his room, sitting on his comfy armchair and begins to contemplate everything that he just learned so far.

'First a giant gorilla man captures a random celebrity kid named Adrien, then that giant ape let go of Ladybug so she could save him. After that, this Adrien asked his fan to disguise as him to lure monkey man to Cat Vorage's trap. Not to mentioned that Hawk Moth could have ordered Gorilla man to just take Ladybug's Miraculous and be done with it. There's too many red flags surrounding Adrien, along with Ladybug, Kitty cat and Hawk Moth.' The magenta Rider thought and analyses thoroughly.

Tsukasa sighs in exhaustion "Maybe I'm overthinking things now, I should take a bit of a break. After all, tomorrow will be a very busy day for me." He said to himself as he then decides to head to his personal dark photography room where he usually print out and process the photos that he has taken. Once inside the room, he then begins to walk around the room where he checks out the photo's that he had recently taken couple of days ago.

As he strolls the room, out of the corner of his eyes, one of the photo's caught his attention. He stopped and approach to that particular photo. It was the photo of the Sorbonne that he took yesterday, despite it being lagging and blurry due to his presence in this world, he managed to make out something in the photo.

"What the?" Tsukasa said as he closely examines the photo, he was able to make out a figure standing behind one of the trees around the old building. The figure appears to be wearing a copper leather jacket and a brown cap with a white trim. Slowly but surely, Tsukasa became more and more suspicious as he begins to make out the figure hiding behind the tree and started to recognize it.

"Wait...is that!?" said Tsukasa as he became more startled in every second, but then...

'SLAMS!'

"TSUKASA!" Yusuke exclaims as he slams the door open, letting the light outside shines the darkroom and startled the barcode Rider, dropping the picture in the water and exposing it to the light outside, damaging it in the process.

"YUSUKE! WHAT THE HELL!?" Tsukasa yelled at his pal for startling him.

"Eijiro is back and dinner is ready, we've tried to call you out, but you didn't respond. So I volunteer to search for you in your room, when I didn't find you, I figured that you might be in here. And here you are!" Yusuke explain.

Tsukasa groans in frustration as he looks back at the photo he just observed, he picks it back up from the water and dried it on the rope with a clip again. Seeing now that it's damaged even more, making it harder for him to see it. Then he turn his attention back to Yusuke with annoyance.

"Yusuke! I thought I already told you that this room must never be exposed to outdoor lights." He reminded his companion before gesturing back to the damaged photo he took."Now the photo I took yesterday has damaged!" he scolded.

The younger man held his hands up in defense "I'm sorry! I forgot okay! We were waiting for you so I rush in!" he defended himself as he pleaded.

Tsukasa sighs, looking down before staring back up "Whatever, that photo is irrelevant anyways." he stated before approaching Yusuke "Let's go, it's dinner time right? And the others are waiting right?" he said, patting on Yusuke's left shoulder with his right hand.

Yusuke in turn nodded and simply saids "Right" before he and Tsukasa exited the room, closing the door shut and the room in peace.

* * *

At the same time, turning the scene to what appears to be an abandoned warehouse on the other side of Paris. The warehouse appears to be incredibly old and have tons of dust particles lingering in the air and floor. Then out of nowhere, a large dimensional wall that takes up most of the length and width of the room appeared from thin air. Emerged from the dimensional wall is what appears to be a... a robotic humanoid.

This humanoid robot appears to be male in appearance, he's mostly covered in grey metallic armor with a bit of black on his abdomen with a black belt with a circular rectangle buckle and a green orb on the center of the buckle. Several bolts held the metallic armor together, along with a black long thin appendage like spikes that resembles grasshopper legs, one protruding from each of his elbows and two protruding from each of side of his ankles. Most notably is his robotic metal head with a V shape antenna, green compound eyes, a black mouthpiece and two fangs that resemble mandibles.

The strange humanoid robot turn his head around his environment, analyzing the surrounding area.

"So, this is the world that Decade has currently reside in." The robotic being said as he observes his surrounding "To think that he end up in a world with no Kamen Riders. This could make my job easier." the being said, pure malice said within its voice "Once Decade exposes himself, we will begin our plans to exact our revenge and a new age of Shocker will be born!"

* * *

 **AND STOP HERE! Yeah, I'm a jerk when it comes to cliffhangers like this. So yeah, some of you guest that there will be Kaijins and other Kamen Rider villains will appear, but I bet you didn't expect that it would be this early in the chapter. Believe me, this chapter will be a big set up for what's to come next. I hope you guys are still hanging in there with me for all of my stories.**

 **Because I don't intend on abandoning any of them yet. So expect that Of Winx and Build to be the next story to be updated, as for Of Eds, Riders and MLP, it's still ongoing. I just have to wait until the author who inspires me to write it to make a come back, he didn't say how soon, but he promises me that he will be back around near the beginning of the Reiwa era, so...sometime around when Kamen Rider Zero-one airs.  
**

 **So until then, bear with me!**


End file.
